Destined Souls
by Anima Maledetta
Summary: Haruka has accepted her destiny and she will fight with Michiru. But there's still a long way to go... [set before Sailor Moon S]
1. Tenoh Haruka

17/02/05 - Hi everybody!  
This is the first fic I post on web and I'm a bit nervous (hope you'll like it!).  
Every comment, critique or review is more than welcome (I should also say that english is NOT my first language, so, if you find some mistakes or there's something that sounds weird... please, forgive me and let me know!)

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is not mine... Naoko Takeuchi's rights...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tenoh Haruka**

All around her was death, destruction, chaos... then no more scream, no more laugh, no more pain, no more joy... just silence.. eternal silence... and absolute darkness.  
"Nooo!" she yelled with eyes wide opened, back in the real world.  
She gasped for air, while looking at the ceiling above her. The first rays of light passed through the curtains of her window, she was in her room, in her warm bed... there was nothing to be afraid of... yet the memory of that dream made her shiver.  
It was almost a week since she had accepted her fate, her duty, her responsibilities... but that vision still haunted her every now and then, reminding her what could only be done by her... and her wonderful partner, of course.

She got up from bed and slowly walked in the bathroom. She took her sweaty pyjama off and entered the shower as she always did to clear her mind from those terrible nightmares.  
Twenty minutes later she stepped out and still naked, she faced herself at the mirror, focusing on her wet sandy blond hair, her tired emerald eyes, her androgynous features.  
Often (not to say always) they took her for a guy... maybe because of her height... or her male clothes... or her tomboyish behaviour... or her charming nature... truth to be told, there were many reasons, but none of them represented a problem to her.  
On the opposite, she found it quite funny when it came to harmlessly flirt with girls... it was so easy for her to draw their attention, make them sigh with delight and laugh in amusement.  
Slowly she shook her head with a sarcastic smile. How stupid and futile was it all, when compared to the approaching Silence...

Back in her bedroom, with a towel wrapped around her body, she gave a quick look at the clock. 7:05 am.  
She had plenty of time to get ready for school, since the lessons started at 8:00, but then she wondered if it was enough to prepare herself for seeing again that special girl... her misterious partner.  
It was almost a week since she had accepted her destiny and still she didn't know how to act in front of her... not after what the girl confessed and then probably forgot, since she never mentioned it and never showed her that beautiful smile again.  
Was her confession just an excuse to persuade her? To get her help?  
Then again, she visualized the girl in her mind... how could such an angelic, perfect creature deceive anybody?  
A flying bird escaping from the small hands of a child like sand... could it be her the one able to catch it again?  
She sighed and took her school uniform, a male uniform of course, much more comfortable than the female one.  
She knew it was pointless to keep on thinking about that, so she decided it was better to get ready for the on coming day, her third day at the new school...

She was almost arrived when a quite familiar voice called for her attention: "Haruka-san..."


	2. Kaioh Michiru

**Chapter 2: Kaioh Michiru**

The soft, touching music of a violin echoed in the air, while a cold breeze played with the aqua-colored hair of the young violinist, standing on the balcony that faced the sea, with closed eyes.  
She had had that terrible vision again... the Silence was getting nearer and nearer with every day, every hour, every minute.  
A chill run down her spine, but the coldness of the night wasn't the cause of it.  
She stopped playing and slowly opened her deep blue eyes to look over the always calming and comforting sea... it was at time like this that she felt unsure, weak, completely alone.  
She was glad to have found a partner for her mission, especially one as strong and determined as the blonde car racer. The perfect ally to rely on in a battle.  
Unfortunately for her, the same couldn't be said about the common life.  
After what she told the taller girl the day she accepted her duty, she felt a slight uneasiness around her. She had been such a fool to admit that she watched her all the time and wanted to ride in her car along the coastline.  
Showing her weakness so openly to other people was something that she had never done before.. never... then why begin right now and with her of all the persons in the world?  
Still she was glad it happened... she needed to let her know what she felt, emotions that kept on growing day by day. The more she observed her partner (the way she smiled confidently... how she looked at her with those dark green eyes... every gesture she did with those hands,  
beautiful hands, strong and delicate at the same time...) and the more she felt some kind of connection between them. Something that was far beyond her comprehension, but didn't frighten her... she knew they were destined to be together, firstly as partners in their mission and then, maybe.  
However, she couldn't allow her feelings to interfere with their mission... that's why she decided to put aside what happened and get on with her usual attitude... it was the best thing to do at the moment.  
Besides, she had already enough problems dealing with the harsh manners of her independent partner, especially when she tried to find out more about her private life, her thoughts, her feelings.  
She sighed slightly and went back in her bedroom to go back to sleep.  
after all, it was still the middle of the night and she needed some rest.  
Under the now cold covers, she sighed silently watching the ceiling with a sad look.  
I won't break again in front of Haruka, she told herself, closing her eyes to welcome the darkness and the silence of her room, while her uncooperative mind reminded how worried her partner looked that day.  
worried for no one else but her.  
No.. never again...

The morning after, when she left her apartment, wonderful and stunning as usual (even after only a few hours of sleep), she walked to the near high school she now attended with her ally (that was their third day there...), until she spotted a well-known figure: her partner's.  
She moved forward to catch up with her steps, calling her name.  
The taller girl stopped, then turned around and greeted her with a slight nod: "Michiru-san..."


	3. A Monday Morning at Mugen High

**Chapter 3: A Monday Morning at Mugen High**

"Good morning." said Haruka when the smaller, always beautiful violinist got close to her.  
"Ready for wednesday english test?" asked Michiru, trying to settle in a normal conversation between classmates.  
"Yeah..." the tall blond knew all too well that it was a lie. She didn't find any time to learn for the exam, not with those nightmares that tortured her during the night and sometimes even during the day.  
The aqua-haired girl looked over her partner and kept silent. She didn't know why, but she was sure that Haruka wasn't telling the truth... did she study anything for the test? If not, was it because of their visions? Then... why she didn't tell her?  
Michiru put aside all her questions and asked instead: "After the lessons we could pause at the library, before going home. To study. What do you think?"  
"Uh? Yeah, sounds good to me.." she replied casually, although she was dancing in her mind. Studying with another person would have helped her to concentrate on her work, and if that person was Michiru, well.. it was even better... even though one could wonder how her presence could actually help to focus her attention on books...

They entered the building heading for their classroom, when suddenly something rushed out of the doorframe... it was moving at high speed when smashed against a wall (Haruka), who stumbled but didn't collapse.  
The 'train', however, didn't have the same luck and fell backwards.  
"Aah.. that hurts..." moaned the red-haired girl, massaging her poor butt.  
Haruka (who was the one who should have been complaining) looked down and asked: "Are you all right?"  
"Well, genius, what do you thin-uh?" when the angry girl lifted her gaze, she suddenly froze and deeply blushed: "H-haruka-kun!"  
Michiru almost rolled her eyes meaning a 'there again, another charmed girl', but managed not to, while her partner just smiled her patented smile: "I'm sorry. I didn't see you..."  
The girl, Nami Kisagi, as the tall blonde remembered (they were in the same class), vehemently shook her head: "No, it was all my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going!"  
She suddenly stood up and bowed in front of Haruka: "Gomen!"  
At that the car racer had to chuckle a bit. Nami was really funny sometimes.  
Then the bell rang indicating the beginning of the lessons and the end of their conversation.  
While sitting on her chair, Michiru couldn't refrain herself: "You like her, don't you?"  
Haruka, who was taking her seat next to the young violinist, looked at her smiling friend with a surprised face... what did that mean?  
No time to ask, however... the teacher had already started to talk...

Time passed too slowly from Haruka's point of view. They have another full hour before lunch, but she couldn't listen to the teacher a second more.  
Her mind rapidly escaped from the room to trail after the flow of her own thoughts.  
In just a week a lot of things happened to her: she became a sailor senshi who had to save the world... she changed school, following Michiru's suggestion (they had to spend more time together.. and they also knew something strange was going on in that place)... she gave up her dream of becoming the greatest F1 japan racer.  
Yet, she didn't fight against a youma even once.  
That made her feel a bit anxious... was she ready for it?  
What if something went bad and she endangered her, or worse, Michiru's life?  
As if reading her mind, the aqua-haired beauty gently touched Haruka's hand, causing her to snap out of her daydreaming. The blonde blinked and exchanged a quick glance with the other girl... she wanted to reply the gesture, to tell her she knew... she knew that she was no more alone, that they were together in their mission... but then, the soft caress of Michiru's hand was gone, much to Haruka's disappointment.  
She clenched her teeth and forced herself to bring back her attention to the boring lesson... after a while, she finally succeded.

The lunch bell was always welcomed for Haruka, especially that day.  
She put away her books and then, as she looked up, she met Michiru's deep blue eyes...  
"I'm sorry..." the girl started, lowering her gaze with guilty "Today I have a violin rehearsal, they decided it at the last moment... we can't study together..."  
"Oh.. don't worry. It doesn't matter to me..." Haruka replied with a little coldlness (that Michiru noticed), even though her mind thought something completely different.  
There was a long moment of silence between them. Haruka didn't know what to say and was getting more and more nervous... then Michiru saved her: "Shall we.. eat together..?"  
...did she hear right?  
"I'd like to talk about something with you..."  
Ah... that was the reason...  
"Sure.." came the slightly uneasy answer of the taller girl "Let's go to that café some floors below."  
Michiru nodded and the two of them left the classroom to get to the nearest lift.  
As they entered it and Haruka pushed the '20' button on the panel, the lift slowly started to move downwards.  
The young car racer didn't say anything, keeping her eyes on the panel that was indicating the floors they were passing by, while Michiru simply looked down, patiently waiting.  
However, they weren't alone there.  
The lift had two more passengers... two girls, younger then them and quite impressed by their presence (did everyone know about them?):  
Haruka Tenoh, first year of high school, was an excellent car and motorbike racer and a brilliant piano player, also great in every sport.  
Michiru Kaioh, first year of high school, was a superb violinist and exceptional painter, a real artist and great swimmer.  
They were the pride of Mugen High, that readly accepted them (rumors also said that they decided to attend it just some days before...)  
And their first day of school was a real event...

* * *

Author's Note: So, what do you think about this story so far? A flashback's coming in the next part...  
Please read and review and I'll update soon. See ya! 


	4. First Day at the New School

**Chapter 4: First Day at the New School**

She stood near the building entrance, eyes casted to the ground, while she was silently holding her school bag, as if she was waiting for someone...  
Many students glanced at her with curiousity and interest...  
"Ehi, who's that pretty girl?"  
"You really don't know! She's Kaioh Michiru, she's famous!"  
"...and she's attending our school!"  
"Oh man, she's stunning!"  
"I'm gonna ask her out!"  
"Forget it, I saw her first!"  
"That's not true!"  
"She's too much for the both of you!"  
"Ehi!"  
However no one seemed to be brave enough to talk to her. The young violinist was surrounded by some sort of aura, a brilliant but also detached one that kept others from getting too close to her...  
A natural talent developed to keep away those that hear her music, but didn't listen to it... those that look at her paintings, but didn't see what was behind them... those that admire her perfect body, but didn't perceive the hurt soul beneath...  
Nevertheless, she knew it wasn't their fault... how could they understand what she felt when facing a youma (an evil creature, but also an innocent human)... when she had those nightmares about the approaching Silence... and above all, her deep loneliness...  
No one could know... except that very special person.

Suddenly she heard some footsteps coming towards her and when she looked up, she found her eyes locked with a pair of emerald ones.  
She smiled brightly: "Good morning. I was waiting for you."  
At those words (and that smile... that warm smile...), Haruka could only look away to hide her slight blush... something that happened rather often since they met... "Hm, let's go."  
They walked towards the building: a high skyscraper with restaurants, cafés, a hospital, shops, gardens, a big swimming pool and of course schools: from kindergarten to university.  
There were also apartments for students and all the people who worked and also lived there... it was a real comunity, a city in the city.  
As they went through the hall like many other 'outsiders', different comments were exchanged around them...  
"Kaioh Michiru is with Tenoh Haruka!"  
"I can't believe they'll study here!"  
"But.. are they together?"  
"No! I mean.. I hope they aren't..."  
"They are a beautiful couple, however..."  
"Aah, Haruka-kun is so handsome!"  
"And Michiru looks so gorgeous!"  
"Hai... I wonder for how long they have known each other?"  
The two girls heard some of the rumors but made no remark on them... even though Haruka had a hard time trying not to blush at the 'beautiful couple' statement... she stole a quick glance at her quiet partner, who showed no reaction...  
Who knows what Michiru thought of it..?

They left the hall using the lift and arrived at the floor they were supposed to find the principal's office.  
A light knock at the door (Michiru's) answered with a "Come in" and the two were in front of the short man sitting at his desk, surrounded by rather a lot of papers: "Oh, Kaioh-san, Tenoh-san... I was waiting for you. Was it difficult to find my office?"  
"No, sir." came the calm reply of Haruka, while she took a sit on one of the two chairs the principal showed them.  
"Well. Here are all your transfer documents. Bureaucratic affairs are always an annoyance... but this time all was promptly done... you're lucky!"  
"Arigatou." Michiru replied politely, knowing that it was really an exception just for the two of them.  
"Your books are over there.." he said pointing to a pile of books on the table on his left "You can collect them later, after the lessons. Here's your schedule... let me see... today you have history, math and modern japanese."  
Michiru took the paper he was handing her and gave a look at it... Haruka was right next to her.  
"Ah, take this too." the principal gave both of them a small book. On the cover was a black star with an infinite symbol in it "It's a sort of map. It will help you around here to find what you look for: classes, library, shops... whatever!"  
This time was Haruka's turn to say: "Arigatou."  
"You're welcome." smiled the principal, entwining his hands under his chin with a friendly smile.  
"Now it's time for you to go, the lessons have already started and I don't want you to loose them. Your classroom is on this floor as well,  
you should find it easily. Good work"  
The two girls stood up and bowed before taking the books for the daily subjects and leave the office.

While walking, Haruka was once again lost in her thoughts when the soft voice of her partner reached her: "..nice man..."  
"What?"  
"The principal.. he seems to be a nice man..."  
"Yeah.. perhaps he's too nice..."  
The young violinist looked at her gravely, knowing what she meant: "He could be one of our enemies.. but he is not their leader..."  
"Professor Tomoe..."  
"Hai. We have to investigate on him, that's the only reason for us to be here. There's something wrong in this place..."  
With that their little talk was over.  
They were just in front of their new classroom.  
Again they knocked and waited for a reply before entering the room.  
As they stepped in, questioning glances and astonished gasps welcomed them, while the teacher started the usual speech: "Class, you should know already that today we have two new students." the woman turned to the couple, smiling: "Please, introduce yourselves."  
Michiru took the lead and bowed politely in front of the class: "Good morning. My name is Kaioh Michiru, I'm a violinist and I love painting. I hope we'll be friends."  
"...oh, much more than that..."  
It was nothing more than a whisper and neither Michiru nor the teacher seemed to notice it, but the malicious comment didn't escape Haruka's ear. She gave a bad glare to the boy who spoke and memorized his face (just in case...): black short hair... eyes as cold as ice... a piercing on his lower lip, on the left... and that damn grin that the tall blonde would gladly wipe away from his face...  
Now it was Haruka's turn to introduce herself. She mentally shook off the thought of the boy and started to speak with her usual nonchalance: "I'm Tenoh Haruka, I like racing and all the sports that involve speed. I also play piano. Nice to meet you."  
And with a fascinating smile, returned by the whole female population,  
the blonde knew for sure they have already fallen for her.  
"Well, then... have a sit." and with that, the woman turned to the blackboard to continue her lesson.  
Many hands were waved in the air to catch their looks...  
"Haruka-kun, over here!"  
"No, here!"  
"Michiru-san, sit next to me, please!"  
"Here, Michiru-san!"  
The two looked around the room, then Haruka spotted two desks in the back, near the window. She turned towards Michiru, who noticed them too, and when the girl nodded her approval, they crossed the room to the selected seats.  
Many disappointed glances where casted on the new students, but they simply ignored them, concentrating on the lesson.  
Only after some minutes, when the interest of the class was turned back to the teacher, Michiru and Haruka exchanged a glance, reading each others minds: their mission was just started...

* * *

Author's Note: The flashback part's over, next time we'll go back to the present.  
I should also say thanks for your reviews (please, keep on reading and reviewing!)  
See ya!


	5. Preparing To Leave

**Chapter 5: Preparing To Leave**

22... 21... 20.  
Finally the lift came to a halt.  
As soon as the door slid open, Haruka stepped out feeling as if she were going to asphyxiate. She didn't like the tension she'd felt in the elevator... perhaps it was caused by Michiru's closeness - by the silence between them... or maybe, by the intense gazes of the other two girls on her back.  
She felt as if they were scanning her body with their piercing eyes - something she usually enjoyed, but not when the young violinist was around, ready to read her mind (all the mischievous - yet innocent - misdeeds she was going to perform with those poor girls once they had fainted under her charm..) like an open book...  
Michiru was just a few steps behind.. that knowing smile playing on her soft lips again... damn, was the violinist really able to read her thoughts?

The café they had chosen, 'Clover Café', was a small, intimate one. There they could find the quiet they needed to discuss their mission and also to relax, since there were no girls who desperatly looked for Haruka's attention and no boys who wanted to ask Michiru out.  
They ordered something to eat and drink, then the tall blonde focused on her partner: "Well, then... what do you want to talk about?"  
"You."  
A simple statement that made Haruka's heart wince in her chest... what does -that- mean?  
Seeing the confused look on her partner's face, Michiru suddenly realized the mistake she had made. She blushed deeply and tried to explain herself better: "I mean.. you.. as Sailor Uranus..."  
"Aah." was Haruka's quick reply... one that made Michiru wonder if what she sensed in her partner's tone was disappointment...  
She ignored those thoughts and continued to talk: "You haven't fought against a youma yet and since the enemies are getting tougher and tougher, I think you should train a bit... we both should."  
The young car racer had a surprised (and funny, in Michiru's opinion) look on her face as she asked: "How?"  
"Well, winter holidays are coming and I know a place where we can train ourselves without any interferences..." she had really thought it was a good idea, but now, looking at Haruka's uncertain expression, she started to wonder about it.. "It was just an idea... if you have other plans, we can train here afterwards..."  
"No.. it's fine..." Haruka paused, while the waitress served them what they had previously ordered: hot tea and salad for Michiru, coffee with two sugars and sandwich for Haruka (not a real meal, but enough for them).  
"Well... where is this place?"  
Michiru's smile lit up, once again stunning the taller blonde: "Ojiwa is a small village on the mountain, renown for its hot springs. There are few people and a lot of woods where we could train. You'll like it."  
With that the young violinist began to eat without noticing that her partner was still watching her with interest.  
On holiday - ehm, training - with Michiru...  
Haruka couldn't even imagine what was awaiting her... a light smile appeared on her lips as she joined the other girl in their meal.

The next two weeks passed uneventful, then came the holidays and the day of their departure...  
Michiru looked around her room for the tenth time, afraid she had forgotten something that at the moment appeared useless but could be crucial once they arrived in Ojiwa.  
It always happened when one was leaving... and she was leaving with Haruka... she couldn't quite believe it yet!  
The aqua-haired girl gave the bedroom a last look around, then she finally closed her suitcase and left to get in the taxi that was already waiting.  
They had decided to meet at the station, catch the train to the town closest to Ojiwa and then to take a bus to reach their destination.  
The trip by train was a quiet one.  
Michiru was sitting near the window, admiring the landscape passing by. From time to time it was a good thing to leave the metropolis behind and plunge oneself into nature.  
Next to her, Haruka was reading the tourist guide to 'Ojiwa and surroundings' Michiru had given to her. It seemed to be one of those special places that only a few knew of and the blonde was glad to be going there with Michiru.  
After the rather long trip by train, the bus one was much shorter.

When they finally arrived and located their bags, Haruka took a moment to look around. Ojiwa was an old, traditional village, with few children and many older people with lots of stories to tell about their past and the origins of their village.  
"Come on, let's go." Michiru said, trying to carry both her heavy suitcase and her bag...  
How many things had she brought with her? Well, probably too many things... like women always did, didn't they?  
However, Haruka, with her single duffle bag held over the shoulder, couldn't just watch: "That's too heavy for you. I'll take it"  
She lowered her hand and took the suitcase from Michiru's delicate one, slightly touching it, sending a chill through both their bodies.  
Michiru tried to dismiss her embarrassment with a warm smile "Arigatou..."  
The taller girl just mumbled "It's nothing", then the two of them went looking for their inn.

They found it some minutes later...  
The 'Crouching Tiger' was an old building, like most of the houses in the village, but it was also perfectly kept: no broken windows or doors, not a sign of excess, a nice garden with a little stone path leading to the front door... a place that Haruka appreciated more than any expensive high-class hotels... and probably, Michiru did also.  
"Nice place." commented the young car racer with a satisfied smile.  
"And you haven't seen the hot springs yet..." replied her partner with soft laughter, moving forward, and tugging her friend along with her.


	6. Training at Ojiwa Part I

22/02/05 - Thanks for all your reviews... I really appreciated them (keep on reading and reviewing, please!)  
I've tried to correct the punctuation... don't know why, but some disappeared (and still do) from the added chapters... hope you'll enjoy this story : )

* * *

**Chapter 6: Training at Ojiwa - Part I**

It was still dawn when they left the inn with lunch boxes in their bags.  
The air was cold and there was still mist around them while they were walking up the mountain path.  
Haruka yawned a bit but didn't complain... she couldn't sleep anyway.  
This was her first day of training and she didn't quite know what to expect.  
They walked for almost half a hour to make sure that they were completely alone...  
Then the aqua haired girl stopped all of a sudden.  
"Here we are... we can start now." she said before turning towards Haruka, henshin wand in her right hand: "Let's transform."  
The blonde nodded... "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"  
Now in her fuku, Haruka looked at her hands, fascinated by the strength she felt thoughout her body, her spirit empowered.  
Not a second later came the answer from her always knowing partner: "It's strange the first few times, but you'll get used to it..."  
Uranus lowered her hands, feeling a bit like a beginner (well, she was...): "What's next?"  
"Follow me." Michiru said briefly before darting away...  
The senshi of the wind didn't hesitate and started running after her.  
Neptune was really fast and agile to move at such a high speed between trees, plants and other obstacles, but Uranus was right behind her and slowly advancing closer and closer, the princess of the oceans noticed after a quick glance back.  
That was the moment she jumped onto a fallen branch, then down again, following a path that only she could see...  
Nevertheless, Uranus was always at her back, ready to catch up with every shift she made. Closer and closer, she stretched an arm to grab her partner and then.. when she was just an inch away from getting her, Neptune suddenly jumped away, disappearing before her eyes...  
She stopped immediately and looked around, but the sea beauty was nowhere in sight. Then she felt something... right behind her.  
She whirled around and found her partner's forefinger pointing at her nose, almost touching it. Teal eyes crossed.  
"Not bad" the senshi of the oceans observed with a smile, lowering her 'weapon'. To be honest, Haruka did a great work, since it was her first training, but knowing how self-confident the girl was, she preferred not saying it out loud.  
In fact, Haruka wasn't satisfied with Michiru's comment... 'not bad'.  
It wasn't enough for her... "Let's do it again. Next time, I'll catch you." she assured the other senshi with a strange glint in her eyes... challenges always turned her on...  
But Michiru had other plans and just laughed at her partner's attitude "This isn't a competition, besides we have other things to do right now..."  
"What things?" Haruka asked skeptically (she largely preferred the competition).  
"You have to train your powers as much as your body."  
Neptune turned on her heels and walked back for a hundred meters or so, murmuring something like: "I saw it.. around here... oh, yes... there it is!"  
The object of her interest was a huge stone.. it looked pretty solid.  
Neptune softly touched it: "You have to hit this."  
She started to step back from the stone and gestured Uranus to follow her until she stopped again... "50 meters should be enough... go ahead..."  
Uranus nodded, focusing her attention on the target, then.. "World Shaking!" and a weak energy ball flew towards the stone, missing it...  
Too far to the left...  
She tried again and this time a powerful energy ball flew over the stone, smashing against a tree that was barely able to withstand the impact...  
"Don't waste all your energy on a single blow. First, you have to hit your target."  
Haruka said nothing but this time she waited a bit longer before using her powers and she was finally able to (partially) strike it.  
"Good. Try again." Neptune encouraged her, even though she wasn't sure if Uranus could hear her, as the blonde was so focused on her task.  
She used her power another two or three times, then.. "It's weird..."  
"What?"  
"I feel tired... like I've run for ten miles or so..."  
Neptune smiled sympathetically: "Being a senshi is not so easy... ne?"  
The allusion was clear and Haruka didn't miss it... scenes from their first talk, the encounter on the cruise and the fight with that youma, played in her mind... now she felt guilty for her behaviour, her accusations... she couldn't even imagine how Michiru could have handled all of that alone before Haruka had joined her in their mission... the girl was really strong... a lot stronger than she was...  
The senshi of the oceans saw the effect her words had on the taller girl and smiled at her tenderly: "You have to spend a lot of energy to use your powers and you're not used to it yet... I think it's enough for this morning... I'm a bit tired and we need a break..."  
The senshi of the wind was a bit hesitant... then, feeling her own weariness, she nodded "Let's go and eat, then... I'm really hungry!"  
Neptune smiled at her partner and they both detransformed before going back to the spot they had previously chosen, to have a seat and eat their lunches in peace.  
After almost a hour, however, the two senshi were back in action, doing the same morning exercises to improve Uranus' skills...

Later, back at the inn, the evening meal was served in a big room with some low tables. There was no one besides them as the two girls entered the room.  
The old lady who run the inn welcomed them: "Supper will be ready in a few minutes. Get yourselves comfortable."  
They thanked the woman and sat down on their knees... a not-so-comfortable position you may say, but looking at how perfect and in control they were, you could only think it was the most natural to them.  
The silence began to get on Haruka's nerves... she needed to say something... "I should thank you..." she said in a low voice "For everything. The training will surely help me."  
Michiru smiled sweetly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear "I'm glad to know that."  
In the meantime, the door slid open, revealing a thin man in his early forties... he looked around the room, at the young couple and then, he took a seat alone.  
They weren't the only customers, after all... and it also helped to dispel some of the uneasiness the blonde was experiencing thanks to her beautiful partner.  
Not a moment later, the old lady came back with a tray in her hands, followed by a young boy, who was bringing a pot full of rice.  
She knelt next to them and put down what was on the tray: a dish with meat, another with fish, a tea-pot and also a little bottle of sake, while the boy - possibly her nephew - served them the rice... then they turned their attention to the other customer.  
The two girls took their chopsticks and started to eat with an appetite... quite a bit of appetite in Haruka's case. Watching her eating, one could almost swear she'd had nothing to eat in weeks...  
Michiru couldn't help herself and giggled, gaining her partner's full attention: "What's so funny?"  
"You are... when did you eat for the last time? A month ago?"  
The taller girl turned red.. "Gomen... after all that training I'm really hungry..."  
"Then, eat as much as you can, because tomorrow it will be even worse..." joked the aqua-haired beauty.  
At that, Haruka grinned with a glint of challenge in her eyes and leaned forward, speaking in a lower tone: "Well.. I'm looking forward to it."  
Michiru didn't know what to say then... but now she knew for sure why so many girls were falling in love with the tomboy girl... did she realize how sexy she could be?

Almost a hour later, they separated. The morning after they had to wake up early for their training... so they agreed on sleeping as much as possible to recover their energy.  
Now in her bed, in the silence of her room, the young car racer tossed and turned again and again...  
She was really very tired but her body was all tensed up... moreover, she was still excited because of the long day she'd had (with Michiru.. their training...), that's why her mind refused to let her have her deserved sleep.  
Then she got an illumination... the hot springs!  
They were the perfect solution!  
She sat up and switched on the light to give a look at her watch. It was almost midnight... who could be there besides her at a time like that? Obviously nobody... just perfect!  
She took one of the inn's towel and left her room without making a sound...

Several minutes later, as she stepped out with only a towel wrapped around her, she smiled with satisfaction at what she saw. There was a large pool of steam water waiting for her and only her, under the starry sky of a peaceful night.  
A high wall made of wood divided women's hot springs from men's.  
She didn't wait anymore (the air was still cold outside...) and slid her long legs in the wonderfully hot water with a pleased sigh.  
She leaned her head on the stony edge of the pool, eyes closed, her body totally relaxed...  
Could you think of a better way to end your day? Well, maybe...  
"Seems like we have the same idea..."  
Haruka's eyes suddenly opened wide in shock, as she spun around to realize it wasn't just her fantasy... Michiru was standing a few steps away from the pool... and much to Haruka's bewilderment, the wonderful curves of the young violinist's body were all in sight under the small towel that covered her... a body so perfectly shaped it surely was the work of a great artist.  
Now the water was far too hot for the tall blonde to stand...  
She rapidly looked away, trying in vain to calm down her raging heart... that was really too much for her...  
However, it seemed that Michiru didn't notice anything as she came forward and slowly entered the pool... she sat near her partner, but left some space between them.  
"Mmh, this is nice..." she whispered, sinking in the water till only her head was above the surface.  
After a while, Michiru turned to look at Haruka, noticing her flushed face... that's when she decided to do something the poor blonde didn't expect...  
There was a slight movement of the water and when Haruka looked on her left to see what was going on, she found herself face to face with her partner.  
Before she could even think about what was happening, Michiru moved closer... she was watching her intently and then, she lifted her soft hand to remove a lock of blond hair from Haruka's forehead, barely touching her skin...  
The tall blonde was speechless... her heart-beat was uncontrollable and she was hardly able to keep on breathing, completely lost in those deep blue eyes... was the smaller girl going to kiss her..?  
Unexpectedly, Michiru frowned: "Your face is red... how long have you been in here?"  
Out of the blue, realization hit her... it was all about her flushed appearance... Haruka felt like a real idiot to think that.. maybe.  
She shifted position, moving away from her partner's tempting touch and with a husky voice, she replied: "I'm fine."  
The aqua-haired beauty blinked in confusion and astonishment, then she seemed to understand how Haruka's mind had worked... a devilish smile formed on her lips as she decided to tease the other girl a bit more... well, she deserved that after her usual cold treatment!  
The young car racer was still a bit upset when Michiru moved again nearer and nearer... this time it didn't look like she wanted to stop at all... Haruka could only hold her breath and watch with wide-opened eyes what the other girl was doing.  
She was inches away from her face... it would have been so easy to close the final distance and kiss the blonde... but Michiru thought of something different and at the last moment, she moved aside... her lips almost brushing against Haruka's ear: "Don't worry, I won't bite you.. not hard anyway..."  
Then the girl pulled back. Unable to hold it anymore, she started giggling at Haruka's expenses (of course), while the poor blonde just watched her... "You're.. teasing me...?"  
Finally the aqua-haired girl recovered her self-control, a mischievous grin still playing on her lips as she replied: "Who knows..."  
That wasn't exactly the answer Haruka wanted to hear, but however it was enough: "Ah-ah, you're very funny..." mocking resentment, she splashed her partner.  
Michiru smiled even more at that, moving away from Haruka to avoid the splashes.. "No sense of humor..."  
The tall blonde watched her partner as she swam in the hot water... she never thought Michiru could be so.. playful... not that she was complaining about it... indeed, she liked this side of her.  
"It's getting very late... we should go back to bed now..." Michiru was back in her serious-mode, but a happy smile was still gracing her beautiful features.  
"...together?"  
Surprised the young violinist looked at her partner... for a moment, just a moment, she thought the girl was speaking seriously... it looked like this teasing session was just the beginning between the two of them.  
She got out of the water, taking her time to answer the question and after a few steps, she looked back with a sly smile: "Alone."  
"A pity!" moaned Haruka from the pool.  
"Good night..." and with that, Michiru left in a very good mood...  
Again by herself, the tall blonde smirked... her partner could be really funny when she wanted to... knowing that, made her feel a bit more at ease around the stunning girl.  
Then she decided to follow Michiru's suggestion... she stood up and left the hot springs to go back to her bedroom...


	7. Training at Ojiwa Part II

02/03/05 - I want to say thanks to all of you (apl85, Hunter007, Michiru Kaiou Tenou - I know who you are;), Leena9, Riva van Dyk... everybody!) for your many reviews, I really appreciate all of them.  
Here we go with a new chapter... enjoy it and review even more!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Training at Ojiwa - Part II**

It was like dejà-vu: the dawn, the long walk, the lunch boxes, the mountain path, the mist, Haruka's yawn... no, this one was different... much wider and louder.  
Michiru looked at her with amusement: "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
Haruka kept on watching where she was putting her feet: "I did, but then..."  
"Then..?"  
"I had a nightmare..."  
Again the silence fell upon them, as if they were discussing some sort of forbidden subject... for the two of them, 'nightmare' meant only a thing: visions of death and destruction that weren't mere illusions, but the result of their possible failure... visions that regularly reminded them of their duty.  
After a while, Haruka spoke again, trying to sound cheerful: "So... what's today's program?"  
"In the morning, we'll do the same training that we did yesterday and after lunch... we'll try something new..." the aqua-haired beauty sounded vague and said nothing more...  
"Come on, tell me.."  
Michiru thought about it for a minute, then answered "...no." and sped up, leaving Haruka behind.  
"Ehi... wait!" yelled the blonde, as she quickened her steps to reach her partner.

The morning training went well... Haruka was fast learning how to control her powers and was very impatient to know more...  
At lunch time she rapidly devoured her meal and then waited restlessly for Michiru to finish as well.  
The young violinist noticed her partner's eagerness (she was like a child waiting to go to the fairground), but took her time and even more...  
When Michiru finally closed her now empty lunch box, Haruka almost jumped on her feet: "So.. what are we going to do now?"  
"We have plenty of time and right now we should rest, since we've just eaten..."  
"That's not a problem for me!"  
"Well, it is for me." replied Michiru -looking- at Haruka.  
The tall girl wanted to say something, but kept silent (a wise choice...) and sat again, while Michiru took a book from her bag and started reading.

Almost an hour had passed when Michiru finally looked up from her book.  
Her now quiet friend was sitting under a tree, watching some ants diligently marching near her in single file.  
Michiru had to smile at that... she couldn't believe that her short-tempered partner could have been so calm... and for so long.  
The aqua-haired beauty closed her book with a blow, getting Haruka's full attention: "Ready?"  
"Of course I am!" declared the young car racer, leaping on her feet for the second time.  
Again they transformed...  
"Ok, now..." Neptune looked at her partner with piercing eyes "I want you to show me what you've learned... attack me."  
"What?" Uranus was startled if not to say shocked...  
"Don't worry and go ahead... do your best, because I will..."  
Before Uranus could even think of something to say, Neptune raised her hands: "Deep Submerge!"  
A blue energy ball flew right in her direction... there was no way she could avoid it. In fact, she was thrown to the ground... the blast was hard, but not as terrible as she had feared... in a second she was able to get back on her feet with only a little dizziness.  
Neptune, however, wasn't going to take it easy... and another energy ball flew towards the unmoving Uranus.  
Lucky for the senshi of the wind that her body was much faster than her mind... before she even knew it, she had jumped in the air to avoid the blow.  
Her sparring partner didn't waste any time and was ready to hit her from behind with a punch that successfully connected with the target.  
Uranus fell back down to the ground, a hand on her aching side as she thought of something to do. Michiru was firm in her position... if Uranus didn't defend herself, she would be defeated.. to say the least...  
She then started to run, soon followed by Neptune, who was ready to attack her again... but this time, Uranus was waiting for her...  
The senshi of the oceans tried to hit her with a flying kick and almost did... her partner jumped at the last moment: "World Shaking!"  
A gold energy ball was thrown towards the surprised Neptune... the girl, however, managed to dodge the blow.  
She looked up searching for Uranus... she was even more shocked when she realized that the girl was missing...  
"Behind you..." a soft whisper came from her back.  
Neptune spun around and the two of them started to fight...  
Haruka knew martial arts, so it wasn't very difficult for her to meet face to face Michiru, who also did some martial arts but mostly had a long experience with senshi business.  
They went on like that for the whole afternoon. The attacks they used against each other were usually avoided and even when they hit the target, the damage was slight... neither of them wanted to harm the other.

By evening they were much more tired than the day before, nevertheless they talked and joked with each other...  
"You know.. that last punch..." Haruka began with a grin.  
"You mean the one that you weren't able to dodge..?"  
"I mean that -lucky- blow to the stomach..."  
"A bit touchy, aren't we?"  
Haruka ignored her partner's provocation and continued: "However, it was a good one.. maybe your best blow..."  
Michiru's amused smile faded as she realized what the taller girl refused to openly say: "Did I hurt you?"  
"Are you kidding? It was nothing..."  
They kept on walking in silence, Michiru carefully watching her partner... if she remebered right it was under her ribs, on the left... with a single finger, she touched Haruka in that specific spot, causing the taller girl to jolt in surprise and pain... "And you call that nothing..?"  
"It's just a bruise. I'll be fine."  
"I know, but..."  
"Ehi, I'm not dead... so, don't worry... or should I think that you desperatly want to play nurse to me?"  
There again that mischievous grin. In an istant, all of Michiru's worries disappeared.. "Tsk, you can forget it." she replied with a bit of annoyance.  
"Oh, no!" moaned Haruka pretending to be desperate.. "Where could I ever find another nurse as beautiful and caring as you are? Please, don't desert me!"  
Michiru hastened her steps, paying no attention to the irritating blonde's speech (even though she blushed deeply at the flattering remark).

That night after a good meal, the two girls retired early to their rooms and this time, they quickly fell asleep and rested deeply all night long...  
They were both completely worn out, but happy... slowly they were getting more and more used to each other's presence and truly enjoying it...


	8. Training at Ojiwa Part III

**Chapter 8: Training at Ojiwa - Part III**

They spent another four days training, becoming more and more effective as a team... two bodies and a single mind... now they were able to know exactly what the other wanted to do with just a glance... something few were capable of.  
That night, while they were eating, Haruka spoke first: "So.. what are we supposed to do tomorrow?"  
"Nothing..."  
Haruka blinked at that: "What do you mean?"  
"There's nothing more to learn... we'll keep on training these few days of holiday that are left, but there's no need to do it the whole day."  
The tall blonde still didn't get it.. "Then... what else we could do?"  
"Well.. we could start with a stroll here in Ojiwa... have a look at the surroundings... and there's also a Shinto shrine not too far from the village that I'd like to visit."  
"You know this is not a pleasure trip.. don't you?"  
Michiru met the blonde's severe look with confusion... yes, this wasn't suppose to be a holiday, but a training exercise... but was it so bad to have a little spare time? Was it a sin to want to spend time with the other girl as Haruka & Michiru and not Uranus & Neptune?  
The car racer noticed her partner's confusion and unexpectedly burst into laughter: "You should see yourself!"  
When she finally calmed down, the blonde spoke again: "I was just teasing you! Training is important, of course.. but we do need a break! So, when do we start?"  
"Actually... never." Michiru stood up and walked away pretending indignation... secretly she was really glad she had been able to get so close to her stubborn partner, who now promptly followed her with a worried look on her face.. "Oh, come on! I was joking! I really want to see Ojiwa and that shrine... please, don't be angry!"  
The aqua-haired girl said nothing, enjoying Haruka's concerned tone and her expression... she looked so cute, just like a child... something that very few people had seen... maybe no one beside Michiru herself...

The next morning was completely dedicated to their training, but then in the afternoon...  
"Haruka, look at that!" Michiru exclaimed, tugging her partner's arm to reclaim her full consideration.  
The tall blonde felt how her heart bounced in her chest then...  
...Haruka...  
That was the first time that Michiru had addressed her without using -san... and it sounded so natural that the violinist herself hadn't even realized it...  
What also didn't pass unnoticed was the closeness of the smaller beauty... her long wavy hair... her brilliant smile... her sweet perfume...  
Haruka kicked herself mentally... there was no way she could lose herself in such thoughts right now when the angelic creature was right beside her!  
She forced herself to move her gaze from Michiru to the object of the artist's amazement...  
It was a sculpture made of colored glass, representing two dolphins jumping out of a restless sea. The little wonder was full of detail and it almost seemed alive. There were many other works: an ancient dragoon, a small cat, a beautiful dancer... but that one with the dolphins was for certain the best one... the man who had made those was a real artist...  
"It's wonderful..." commented Haruka in a low voice.  
"Hai..." was the soft reply of her dreamy partner...  
"Why don't you buy it?"  
"It's too expensive... I don't have enough money with me..."  
Haruka saw her partner's disappointment and decided to do something: "We could buy it.. together..."  
Michiru now focused her attention on Haruka: "I can't ask you to do something like that..."  
"Well, let's say that it will be yours.. and also mine. Really, I like it as much as you do."  
Michiru was now more than happy "Arigatou!"  
The young car racer smiled back at her friend as they entered the shop...

It was a pleasant afternoon after they left the fragile item they had bought at the inn... there weren't many shops at Ojiwa, but those few were quite interesting... like a little store where a lot of old vintage clothes were sold and where Michiru found many strange things (even a pink wing!) to put on her ideal victim (who? Poor Haruka, of course!).  
They enjoyed the time they spent together, finally able to forget - at least, for a while - all their problems, all their worries... there in Ojiwa, they were just Haruka and Michiru.  
They had to be just that, because they needed a reason... something that could give them the strength necessary to face the Silence alone, since that was their destiny...

The next day, the last one of their holiday, was quite similar to the previous one, but in the afternoon, after they wandered a bit through the village, they made their way towards the famous shrine.  
There was a long way to go to get there...  
"Michiru... how long have we been walking?"  
"About two hours..."  
"And the shrine still isn't in sight..."  
"Not yet..."  
"The sun is going to set soon... it will be dark when we come back this way..."  
Michiru stopped suddenly, causing Haruka to do the same... then she slowly turned to face her friend with a sweet smile: "Are you... scared?"  
"Of course not!" Haruka replied, maybe a bit too quickly... but she managed to recover: "In fact, I was worried for you... it's too late once you've been caught by the wolf, my little kitten..." she whispered with a suave voice that the aqua-haired girl found almost irresistible...  
"Don't worry, hero, I can take care of myself.. and by the way..." she smirked a bit "I wouldn't be so sure of who has caught whom..."  
Haruka watched startled as her attractive partner left and then she had to catch up as usual.. "Wait!"

A few minutes later they finally arrived at the shrine. It was located in a small clearing of the mountain woods, surrounded by many plants and scented flowers.  
It looked like a long time had passed since anyone had visited the place... it was so calm, isolated, serene... now Haruka was sure that the long walk was worth it.  
"There's a legend about this shrine..."  
The tall blonde turned to look at her friend, who was admiring the breathtaking view they had over the valley... "A legend? What is it?"  
"Many years ago.. a miko lived here and dedicated herself to guard the shrine. One day she found an injured man. He was a bandit and a vicious warrior... however the woman decided to take care of him.. he was still a human being and if she did not help him, he would have died... time passed and the man recovered his consciousness, but was still unable to move. He insulted and cursed the miko, treating her badly, but the woman continued to look after his wounds..."  
Only at that moment, when Michiru glanced to her left, where Haruka stood, she realized how much the blonde was caught up with the story... so very interested that she couldn't wait to know the rest: "And then?", the blonde prompted.  
She was so lost in the magic atmosphere of the place and the legend that she didn't even noticed how dark it was already...  
"Slowly the warrior started to change his behaviour... when the miko cured his injuries he kept silent and only thanked her when she left.  
From time to time, the woman also sang for the man and told him many tales... the gentleness and goodness of the miko struck him and he began to feel ashamed of all the brutal things he had done in his life... he wanted to make amends and he was sure he could do it with the woman's help..."  
"Well.. how did it end?"  
Michiru smiled at Haruka's eagerness: "We don't know... some say that the man didn't change and when he regain his strength, he spared the miko's life and then he went back to his previous cruel lifestyle...  
others say instead that he became a better person and fell in love with the woman, but that she refused him... he then decided to leave the shrine and wander around the world to help people... there's also a third version of the story that says that the miko decided to leave the shrine and live with the man that she had learned to love more than the shintoist divinity she served and was cursed for it..."  
Again Michiru watched her partner with interest... the girl seemed to be in deep thoughts, then Haruka asked: "And you? Which one do you think is true?"  
Michiru thought of it for a moment before answer.. "I believe that when you truly love someone, you can achieve anything... even become a better person.. or accept the burden of a cursed life, if you can live with your beloved..."  
"I guess you're right..." Haruka replied softly in a low tone.  
Then a strange noise, like an explosion, alarmed her... until the blonde realize what it was...  
Colored lights, like many shining stars, were joyfully dancing in the darkness of the night, over the valley... they were fireworks.  
Haruka stared at the colored sky with a bright smile on her lips...  
"You knew about this, didn't you? That's why you didn't want to come here earlier..."  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Michiru asked instead, leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder, overwhelmed by the romantic mood.  
The sandy blonde racer slowly looked down on her partner with a strange look: "Yes.. it is..."

* * *

Author's Note: For those who are wondering, a miko is a virgin that devotes her life to a shinto divinity and stays at his  
temple... she's a priestess, in short.  
So, what do you think? As always, read and review, please :)


	9. Back to Reality

**Chapter 9: Back to Reality**

When Haruka opened her eyes, she saw a soft light coming into the room through the curtains... she threw an arm over her eyes, still feeling tired... it was very early in the morning, a Sunday morning...  
They had arrived home just the night before and separated at the station.  
Michiru, as they agreed, took home the glass statue with the promise that Haruka could go and see it any time she wanted to... of course, it was just an excuse to see her wonderful partner, but.. who cares?  
She had a whole day to relax and prepare for the oncoming return to school... so she decided to go for a walk in the park.

At that time of the morning there weren't many people around and the tall blonde was glad of it.  
She sat on a bench and looked around... the park wasn't very big, but it was like a little oasis in the chaos of the city and Haruka loved it.  
There were fountains and many trees, wonderful when they blossomed in spring...  
She stayed there for almost a hour, then she spotted someone she knew...  
"Kisagi-san..?" she asked unsure.  
The girl in question slowed her pace (she was running) and then completely stopped when she saw the blonde: "Haruka-kun!"  
"I didn't know you liked jogging..." commented the taller girl flashing one of her most charming smiles.  
"Well.. I'm on the basketball team, so I have to train a lot."  
Haruka took a better look over the girl (a good-looking girl)... she wasn't very tall (she was shorter than Michiru), but Haruka knew that height wasn't everything in basketball (or any sport for that matter), especially when you can rely on speed and agility...  
"I see... sorry that I interrupted you..."  
"Oh, no no! I'm glad you did..." Kisagi Nami blushed a bit, before continuing: "At school you always seem so distant and unreachable that it's rather hard to get to know you... I wouldn't want to waste this occasion..."  
Haruka smiled again at the girl's sincerity: "Let me offer you something to drink, then... what would you like? Coffee, tea, an orange juice perhaps..?"  
"An orange juice, please!"  
"Fine."  
They moved to a nearby machine. Haruka took some coins from her pocket and put them in... she handed Nami her orange juice and took a coffee for herself, before they went back to the bench.  
They talked about different subjects: school, sport, holidays... then Nami wanted to know if Haruka had a girlfriend and when the girl denied it, the red-haired girl almost jumped for joy, making Haruka laugh at her spontaneity...  
Then Nami stood up: "Well, my parents should be worried enough by now. It's time to go. Arigatou for everything... I really enjoyed your company, Haruka-kun!"  
"I should be the one to thank you, Kisagi-san."  
"Please, call me by my first name!"  
"All right, Nami-chan."  
The red-haired girl blushed with pleasure: "See you tomorrow!"  
"Bye."  
Haruka observed Nami running away, unaware of the presence of someone behind her... "So, you do like her..."  
Instantly recognizing the soft, melodic voice, Haruka winced and then, she slowly turned around to face "M-michiru..."  
"Good morning, Haruka-kun..."  
That suffix after her name wasn't a good sign... how long had she been there?  
"Good morning... it's a nice day, isn't it?" the taller girl desperatly tried to sound relaxed while looking at her partner, who slowly moved to the front of the bench and took a seat next to her.  
"Hai..." Michiru slowly replied not paying attention to the blonde.  
"Ehm, well.." Haruka coughed, feeling ill at ease: "You know.. between me and that girl... there's nothing.. really..."  
"It sounds like you're apologizing to me..." Michiru was definitely enjoying the situation.. "But there's no reason for you to do that... ne?"  
"Uhm, you're right... I just wanted you to know... that's all..."  
"Fine.. now I know then..."  
Haruka was gradually beginning to realize that her incredible partner was making fun of her (as usual)... but before she could do or say anything more, she felt something... a chill she hadn't experienced for a long time...  
"The wind.. is rustling..."  
The next moment they were both on their feet... every silly thought forgotten...  
"It's near..." declared Michiru, holding her henshin stick in her right hand.  
"I know..." Haruka replied, grasping her henshin stick as well.  
The second later they disappeared from sight...

A horrible creature that seemed to have come out from nowhere, was now wandering toward the park, destroying everything that could actually be destroyed, just because there were no humans around...  
"Here it is." Uranus announced, jumping down from a tree some meters away from the youma's back. Neptune was right next to her: "Ready?"  
Uranus smirked a bit: "How couldn't I be after so many lessons?"  
Neptune smiled right back: "Well, then.. show me what you've learned."  
Uranus moved first... "You've done enough damage already!" she yelled to recall the monster's attention, as she raised her hand... "World Shaking!"  
Showing an incredible speed, the creature spun around and moved away just before the blow could hit it.  
"Shimatta!" Uranus bit on her lower lip.  
Now it was the monster's turn and it decided to charge Neptune. The girl elegantly dodged its attack and tried to reply with her Deep Submerge, but again, the youma avoided it.  
"It's fast.." commented Neptune.  
"How can we defeat it?"  
Before Neptune could reply, she saw the creature charging her partner: "Uranus!"  
The senshi of the wind struggled to free herself from that deadly grip,  
in vain... then something struck her... the eyes of the youma... they were oddly familiar... suddenly she understood.  
Neptune chose just that moment to attack the terrible creature from behind... and she succeeded.  
The monster moaned and let go of Uranus, jumping away.  
Neptune was ready for the last blow, but her partner stopped her: "Don't! That's Nami-chan!"  
Neptune was startled for a moment, then her duty took over: "Even though it's really her, we can't just watch... we must stop her... you know that!"  
Their discussion, however, was cut short by the youma's attack... and this time it succeded in hitting Neptune, she fell backwards...  
Uranus was shocked... "Neptune!"  
The creature was now moving closer and closer to the dazed girl on the ground... it was going to hurt Neptune... her Michiru... no way she could allow that!  
With an incredible speed, she arrived at the youma's back and grabbed it: "Now, Neptune!"  
The confused girl stood up again and saw what her partner was doing... what the girl wanted -her- to do: "You'll be hit too..!"  
"Do it!"  
Neptune bit on her lower lip but obliged.. she had to: "Deep Submerge!"  
The youma desperately fought to get rid of Uranus, but the senshi of the wind was stronger... the powerful energy ball came straight towards them... then, at the very last moment, Uranus leaped aside leaving the monster alone in the attack's route... it fully hit the target.  
The youma cried in pain and fainted, returning to its human form: Nami's.  
The girl seemed to be all right... she was already recovering her consciousness, but when she opened her eyes, there was no one there...

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? That was a bad strike... let me see it..."  
Haruka looked really preoccupied about her (she also insisted to accompany her home), but Michiru couldn't help feeling embarrassed at the thought of taking off her shirt to show her back to Haruka...  
"Believe me, please. It's just a scratch."  
"All right... but if you need me, at any time - day or night, just call me, ok?"  
"I promise." Michiru smiled with a slight blush.  
After a brief moment of silence, the tall blonde sighed: "In the end, it seems like we're back to reality..."  
"Our holiday couldn't last forever... even though I wished so... Ojiwa was such a peaceful village..."  
"And the hot springs were so warm..."  
"Oh, yes... wonderfully warm..."  
"And you looked so funny with that pink wing..."  
"Ehi! You promised not to say anything about that! I can't believe I really put that thing on... it was so silly..."  
"Why? It was nice of you to have done that for me... I appreciated it."  
said Michiru with a big smile for her blonde partner.  
Satisfied with that, the young car racer looked around the living-room for the first time since she had entered Michiru's apartment.. "This is the first time I've come to your home..."  
"Do you like it?"  
Haruka replied with a nod, while her gaze traveled around.. "It's very much like you..."  
Michiru looked at her with curiosity: "Like me?"  
"Elegant.. graceful.. refined... but at the same time simple and comfortable..."  
"So I am... comfortable?"  
Haruka's eyebrow twitched at her partner's remark.. "Ehm, no.. I mean..."  
"I've been called many things, but this is the first time that someone has said that I'm 'comfortable'... so, tell me... am I as comfortable as a couch or an arm chair?"  
"I didn't mean -that-..."  
"Then, tell me what you wanted to say..."  
"I was talking about how I feel when I'm with you..."  
Michiru kept silent and Haruka was encouraged to go on, even though she felt a bit embarrassed: "I feel relaxed, at ease... comfortable..."  
Michiru seemed to think over that for a moment, then she stood up: "It's lunch time..."  
She lowered her gaze to the blonde with a smile: "Want to stay for dinner?"  
Finally, Haruka's tensed body relaxed as she replied with a bright smile: "Of course!"

* * *

Author's Note: Again, thanks for all your reviews, guys (I want moreof them, keep on reviewing:)  
For hunter007: Chapter 7 was short, but also intense... right? Well.. at least, I hope so.  
For Leena9: Where is the grammar mistake? By the way, have a wonderful day you too ;)


	10. Piercing, Glacial Eyes

**Chapter 10: Piercing, Glacial Eyes**

Their shoulders crashed against one another... dark green eyes met icy blue ones...  
"Oh, I didn't see you there, Tenoh. You should be more careful..."  
"The same for you, Yazawa..."  
Again the boy had that same damn grin on his face... he didn't say anything more, however, and went on his way, leaving Michiru to deal with an angry Haruka.  
"You should ignore him... he's just an arrogant boy..."  
"No, he's a lot more than that, trust me..."  
The young violinist looked at her friend, thoughtful... it wasn't the first time that Haruka had argued with that boy.. "Are you mad at him... because of what he said on our first day of school?"  
Haruka looked back at Michiru with surprise... she knew, obviously...  
And again, Michiru was reading her mind: "I heard his remark and I saw your reaction... I'm happy to know that you care so much for me... but as I said, he is nothing more than a stupid, harmless child."  
The tall blonde didn't say anything... she wanted to believe that her partner was right, but how could she just ignore -him-?  
Especially after that last meeting...  
She was walking with Michiru, when Yazawa Sei came from the opposite direction... his piercing eyes never leaving the aqua-haired beauty, checking out every part of her perfect body, undressing her with his cold gaze, dreaming to do unspeakable things with her... of course, Haruka couldn't stand it and when he passed by, she just made sure that Sei noted her displeasure...  
"I don't like him." she said watching the boy that was now punching and kicking a machine that seemed to have stolen his money... "You should stay away from him."  
"But I do... don't I?" Michiru asked sweetly, taking her partner by the arm, trying to dispel the girl's anger with her best smile: "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"  
Of course, she succeded in distracting the blonde...

"Class, today I have a special assignment for you."  
A choir of unenthusiastic voices replied to the teacher's excited one.  
The man, however, didn't notice - or rather he just ignored it - and continued with his speech: "You will be divided into pairs to prepare a report about what we have studied so far..."  
The students looked at the classmates sitting next to them, whispering something about the exercise and how extremely strict their history teacher, Takashi-sensei, was...  
"Home-work, extra hours, 'special projects'... that man is always afraid that we don't know what to do with our free time..." muttered Haruka.  
"That would make him a very caring person..." Michiru joked, sensing her partner's frustration.  
"Too caring, in fact... well, at least we can do it together..."  
But then... do you really believe that such a caring teacher didn't think about that too?  
"I guess you misunderstood..." Takashi spoke again to the whole class: "You won't work with your classmate... you should be more open-minded at your age, that's why I will be the one choosing the pairings."  
Another choir of distressed voices raised among the students... this man was terrible, just terrible...  
"Well, let's start: Ayame-san will work with Kogi-san..."  
But he could do even better than that...  
"...Kaioh-san will work with Yazawa-san..."  
"What!" Haruka almost jolted out of her chair... now she was sure of it: fate was a real cheater... there were no other way to explain something like this!  
"...Kisagi-san will work with Tenoh-san..."  
"You're luckier than me..." whispered back Michiru.  
"You have three days to finish these reports." Takashi-sensei announced.

"Why don't you ask to change partners? Takashi-sensei will let you do it, I'm sure of it."  
"Haruka..." Michiru rolled her eyes and sighed.. "You're starting to get paranoid... Yazawa-san and I have already agreed to work only for today, at the library... I won't be alone with him and besides.. I can take care of myself."  
"I know, but..."  
"No buts... you should think about your own report with Kisagi-san." Michiru reminded her, nodding towards the girl that was sitting at her desk, waiting for the two to end their little talk.  
"All right... but if you need me..."  
"I know where I can find you..." Michiru said softly with a smile that made the blonde car racer melt in her shoes... the annoying boy, of course, chose just that moment to cut in: "Are you ready, Michiru...-chan?"  
The tall blonde glared at Sei with an angry face: "You'd better behave yourself with her, or I'll take good care of you..."  
"You really think to impress me with that? Cool down, Tenoh."  
At that Haruka wanted to reply with her actions, but again, Michiru restrained her, grabbing her hand: "I'll see you later, ok?"  
The young car racer slowly nodded and watched as the couple left the room... Michiru turned a last time, smiling a reassuring smile to the blonde... she would be fine...

"Those books look heavy... want me to carry them, Michiru-chan?"  
"No, thanks."  
"Ehi, why are you so cold with me, Michirin?"  
"Call me that again and I'll make sure you regret it."  
"Oh, please.. don't be so harsh with me, Michiri-" luckily Sei was clever enough to understand that it was better not to provoke Michiru and managed to stop in time... at least, this time.  
"I'm happy we can work together... with Tenoh-san around it's almost impossible to approach you, but now we have plenty of time to-"  
"Remember... we agreed to finish the report today."  
"That's not true... you said that, but I never..."  
Michiru gave him a harsh glare and Sei rapidly corrected himself: "Ok, ok, you win... we'll just work on it today..."  
After a short time (an eternity from Michiru's point of view), they arrived at the library. Fortunately, the place was crowded enough to prevent Yazawa from doing any more stupid things...  
Michiru sighed before taking a seat at a free study table... it was going to be a long afternoon...

"I'm so happy we ended up together!"  
"Yeah..."  
"It will be so much fun!"  
"Uhm..."  
"So, how do we organize ourselves to get started?"  
"Don't know..."  
Nami's bright smile slowly faded... her partner's mind was clearly elsewhere and she had a few guesses about the cause of it...  
"You're worried about her... right?"  
Haruka blinked, guilty: "Uh... I'm sorry, Nami-chan..."  
"Don't... you're right to be.. Yazawa-san seems dangerous..." the red-haired girl's sentence alerted Haruka, but then she continued: "At the same time, I think you should trust Michiru-san more, she's not stupid."  
The tall blonde looked surprised, then she shook her head and smiled: "I guess you're right... arigatou, Nami-chan."

"We should take a break now.. don't you think?"  
Michiru narrowed her eyes, feeling how Sei had passed an arm around her shoulders getting closer and closer to her...  
She took the arm and passed it back to its owner before coldly reply: "Keep your hands away from me and your eyes on the book. I want to end this session as soon as possible."  
Yazawa leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.. "Come on, girl.. you should relax yourself!"

"Man, this is what I call a hard work!"  
"Hai... I can't believe we really finished this thing in one day..."  
"Why don't we go get something to eat then?" Nami's cheerfulness suddenly disappeared as she trailed off: "But perhaps.. you'd prefer going to see Michiru-san..."  
The sandy blonde girl shook her head: "It's all right. I'm hungry. Let's go eat!"

She could feel his piercing eyes on her... she tried hard to ignore it, but she had been pushed far over her limit and abruptly turned towards Sei to meet his glacial eyes and that irritating grin: "What?"  
"Oh, nothing... I was just thinking about how gorgeous you look, Michirin..."  
"I warned you..."  
"I know, I know... what are you going to do then? You can bite me if you want, but please.. be gentle..."  
She couldn't stand him anymore. With a determined gesture she closed her book and stood up.. "I've got enough to finish my part."  
She moved away from their table, when he rudely grabbed her by an arm, forcing her to stop... "Leaving so soon, Michiru?"

"Why are you smiling so much?" Haruka asked amused, looking at Nami, who sat in front of her at the café.  
"Because we're together... I bet if the other girls of our class could see us, they would be terribly jealous of me... I'm so lucky!"  
"And I'm lucky to be here with such a beautiful girl as yourself."  
"Thanks for saying so, but I know there's one girl you'd be happier with..." the red-haired girl paused, observing Haruka's reaction with a mischievous grin: "You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
"Nonsense!" she harshly replied, sipping her tea.  
"It's more obvious than you may think... you can't fool me!"  
"..."  
"I see... she doesn't know yet... ne?"  
Haruka almost choked on her tea: "There's nothing she has to know!"  
"Ok, ok.. I won't say anything, don't worry..."  
The sandy blonde girl slowly regained her self-control.  
"However, I think you should tell her... you two have become so close, lately... I'm confident she feels the same for you."  
At that, Haruka sadly shook her head: "We're close, that's true, but... there are other reasons..."  
Nami looked confused by her words, but the young car racer just sighed: "Never mind..."

"Let me go."  
"Try being more gentle with me and then... we'll see..."  
Michiru looked around, suddenly realizing with horror that there were no more students in the library - they were alone...  
"See? There's no one here that can help you now..."  
"Let me go!" she said again, struggling to free herself.  
But Sei was stronger than her and caught both her arms behind her back with a firm grip.. "I told you to be gentle, Michirin..." he whispered at her ear.  
"You don't know what you're doing..!"  
"Uhm, I have some ideas... I've tried to be kind to you, Michiru, but you're always so haughty... I should teach you a thing or two..."

"It's getting late, I have to go now..."  
Haruka looked at her watch and frowned a bit... she hadn't realized how much time had passed...  
"Go check on her now..." smiled Nami, standing up "I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
"See you tomorrow and thanks for everything." Haruka stood, then she took the girl's hand and lightly kissed it... she then winked to the blushing Nami and hurried away...

Sei made Michiru spin around to face him... he was still holding her wrists behind her back with one hand, while the other one was caressing her cheek...  
"Don't touch me!" Michiru snarled with eyes full of hate and rage, fighting against his strength.  
The boy just grinned at her with amusement... his hand traveling down her delicate jaw.. her neck.. her collar-bone... "So soft", he whispered.  
Michiru closed her eyes... she didn't want to see what he was doing... didn't want to feel his hands on her... why was this happening?  
She concentrated on working a wrist free of his grip.  
Haruka...  
The tall blonde had been right... she should have listened closer to her warnings... but now...  
Suddenly Michiru heard a loud crash and not a second later, she found herself free again...  
She opened her eyes and was relieved to see a furious Haruka standing over a confused Sei, who lay on the ground after having an unpleasant encounter with Haruka's fist... the boy was holding his bleeding (and broken) nose...  
"You will regret this." hissed the blonde, grabbing the boy's collar and forcing him to stand up... she wanted to give her rage free reign and teach the boy a lesson.  
But Sei took advantage of the situation and moved out of her reach.. "Fuck you, Tenoh!" he shouted and landed a quick punch to the girl's stomach.  
Haruka bent but managed to avoid the second thrown fist, countering with a front kick between his legs... and at that moment...  
"What the hell..!" the library employee, a short but vigorous man, came rushing between them.. "What's going on here? Stop fighting, now!"  
Haruka moved back and Michiru was promptly by her side... she grabbed her partner's arm still shocked by what had happened. Haruka's eyes, however, were still full of anger and never left Yazawa...not for one second.  
The employee turned towards Sei and took him by an arm to help him up,  
murmuring something like: "Tsk.. teenagers and hormones... that's an explosive mix..."  
The boy, however, didn't appreciate it and threw a punch right into the man's face... the employee didn't move, it was as if he didn't even feel the blow... but immediately he grabbed Sei by the shoulder with a grip so firm that almost made the boy cry out in pain: "Where is your honor! Assaulting an elder is grounds for expulsion. You are just a child and I won't answer your stupidity in kind, but try that again and your mother will have a hard time recognizing your face when I'm done with you."  
The employee turned again to Haruka and Michiru: "Now we'll go to visit the principal... all of us."

It was raining outside as they just sat near the window, looking at the dark sky in silence.  
It had been a very long day for the both of them...  
"Haruka?"  
"Hmm?" the tall blonde turned towards her partner, who was still looking outside with a serious expression. Michiru continued: "I guess I should apologize to you. You were right... I think I underestimated the situation..."  
The aqua-haired beauty finally met Haruka's gaze... the girl was slowly shaking her head: "There was no way you could have imagined what could have happened... you're not the one to blame." the girl paused briefly, then another thought surfaced in her mind.. "It's just lucky for him you didn't get loose before I got there... Kami-sama knows what you could have done to him." to emphasize, the young car racer touched the spot under her ribs where the smaller girl had that famous 'lucky blow'.  
Finally Haruka was delighted by the sight of Michiru's first smile after what had happened...  
"In the end, it worked out well." The tall girl continued with a smile.  
"Yazawa-kun was expelled and sent to a reformatory, where he will stay for a very long time... I'm more than happy about that."  
"We're lucky they didn't expel you as well..."  
"How could they? I was rightly angry with him... he deserved every blow and then some!" the memory of what she had seen, made her fury rise to the surface again, but she managed to put it aside... it was all over now: "Well, this is what I call a happy ending."  
"Really?" Michiru looked surprised, then she moved closer to the sandy blonde girl and kissed her on the cheek.  
"This is what I call a happy ending..." she whispered in Haruka's ear, before turning on her heels and leaving her bewildered friend staring after her...

* * *

Author's Note: Well, what do you think, guys?Was it agood chapter or a bad one? Was it funny or boring?  
Do I have to say it again? Please, read & review!


	11. Home Sweet Home

23/03/05 - I can't believe it... I got more than 30 reviews... I love you, guys:)  
Keep on reading my fics, please!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home**

A whole month had passed since the winter holidays when the principal finally called them in his office for the official communication: "You can move into your new apartment. Here are your keys."  
They took them with a little uneasiness... not only were they leaving their own apartments, but they were also going to live together - something that made both of them feel happy and anxious at the same time...

The first time Haruka and Michiru entered their new apartment, they were speechless... lodging for students was usually comfortable, but very small... this one was comfortable, but very big!  
There was a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms (that wasn't necessarily a good thing at all, however...) and a large bathroom: a real luxury.  
It took them a while to settle everything, but soon they were finally at home...

The evening came quickly... they spent the whole day (a Sunday, their only day off) putting this thing here and that there...  
Now rearranging her room, Haruka sighed with satisfaction when the last box was emptied...  
There were some posters of cars and famous racers on the walls... books of classical music, motorsports and narrative on a shelf... an old, worn-out teddy bear carefully put on her desk, where there was also a lamp and her school books to keep it company... in a corner of the room there was even a keyboard that Haruka liked to play when in just the right mood...  
Now it definitely looked like 'her' bedroom.  
Meanwhile Michiru was doing a good job of unpacking as well...  
In her room there was an easel and a box with paint brushes and colors in a corner near the window... her prized violin case along with some music books sat on a small table in the corner on the other side... some of her paintings were on the walls... a huge, full-length mirror was placed near the closet and another smaller one hung on the wall above the desk, where the aqua-haired beauty kept all of her cosmetic products.  
Having finished a long time before her taller partner, the smaller girl was taking a shower... Haruka could hear the running water in the bathroom that was right next to her room... more exactly, it was between their rooms, with a door on both side, so that they could easily enter it... of course, they also had to remember to close the other's door to avoid embarrassing situations...  
Not knowing what else she could do, the young car racer wandered around the apartment and ended up in the living room, in front of the television...  
What caught her interest was the refined glass statue of two dolphins that was on the shelf over the TV... it was wonderful and perfect, but also extremely delicate... just like her relationship with Michiru.  
No.. that wasn't true... their friendship was the best thing that ever happened in her life and it was a strong feeling... she was absolutely confident that there was an unbreakable bond between them... a thread that linked her soul with Michiru's in the past, present and even in future... now and evermore, for eternity...  
There again, could this 'strong bond' grow into love?  
"You look so thoughtful..."  
Haruka roused and turned to face her partner, shocked by the vision before her eyes... this was the second time that she had seen the smaller girl with only a towel around her perfect body, but -this- time the circumstances were somehow.. different...  
"It was nothing..." she swallowed hard, trying to look as unaffected as possible (and of course, she failed miserably...)  
Again there was that all-knowing and understanding smile on Michiru's lips as she decided to tease her friend... again.  
"Are you sure?" the girl moved closer to Haruka (who was growing more and more nervous) and slowly raised one of her delicate, violinist's hands to touch those stubborn sandy blond locks of hair that always fell over her partner's beautiful green eyes...  
Haruka looked always so independent... strong... unreachable... but did anyone ever see the kindness and care in those deep eyes?  
Her gentle, bright soul...  
How often had the aqua-haired beauty wished to paint the taller girl, trying to put on the paper what she saw and felt so clearly in her heart...  
What was began as a joke, gradually changed in something different.. an uncontrollable need to go on and never stop again...  
Haruka was completely mesmerized by Michiru's blue eyes... they were full of tenderness and... longing?  
She swallowed again while the smaller girl's hand moved to caress her left temple.. her cheek-bone... it moved along her jaw line and down her neck... to her collar-bone... and finally it rested on her chest, between her breasts.  
Oh, no.. please heart, stop beating so fast, she'll notice!  
Haruka didn't move an inch... her mind did a complete shut down, leaving her speechless and with no idea of how to react to what was happening... Michiru's closeness was driving her crazy... her desire for the aqua-haired beauty was greater than ever and Haruka was having a hard time trying to keep herself under control...  
To Michiru, the taller girl's strong (and amazingly fast) heart-beat was like a soothing lullaby... she couldn't help it and slowly, she leaned her forehead on Haruka's chest, closing her eyes to enjoy the pleasant sensation of that warm body against her own...  
Haruka looked down lovingly at her friend, the violinist's perfume intoxicated her... it felt so right.. so good.. that she couldn't restrain herself.  
Able to move again, she raised her arms to embrace Michiru... but then, just a moment before she did... the door bell rang.  
The young car racer stood frozen in motion (her curses cannot be quoted, but they were many and very imaginative).  
Fate was a damn nuisance...  
Michiru, however, didn't istantly react... but when she slightly moved away from her partner, she had a mischievous smile on her lips: "Well? Aren't you going to answer it?"  
"Uh.. yeah..." Haruka blinked, confused, then she walked to the living room, leaving behind an amused - but also blushing - Michiru.

It wasn't his fault, he was just doing his job... nevertheless, when the door opened, the postman was greeted with the look of absolute irritation written on the face of a tall, blond boy... "What?" Haruka snapped (after all, he was the one who had disrupted her magical moment with Michiru.. he deserved a little bad treatment...)  
"Ehm, good morning, sir. I have a package for.. Kaioh Michiru." the postman read the name on his document, then smiled... the tall boy looked rather upset and he didn't want any trouble by upsetting him more.  
'Sir'... tha man really wanted to piss her off, didn't he?  
"You can give it to me." the annoyed girl replied coldly.  
The postman did as he was told and after the blonde signed the paper, he bowed and left in a hurry.  
Haruka walked back into the living room, studying the mysterious box in her hands. It was for Michiru so she couldn't open it...  
In the end she simply put it on the table and sat on the couch to watch television and try not to think about what had happened just a few minutes before...  
After a little while, the young violinist entered in the room...  
this time she was dressed (a real pity): "What's that?"  
"Don't know, it's yours. The postman gave it to me."  
Michiru sat near her partner and took the box in her lap to open it... inside there was a small, expensive vase made in Hokkaido and a letter. Michiru took it with a bad feeling...  
Haruka looked from the vase to the letter and then again at the aqua-haired girl... she wanted to know what was going on, of course: "Who sent you that?"  
"My parents..." Michiru began, looking none too happy.. "They're coming to Tokyo... next week..."  
"It's a good thing... ne?"  
"It is... I suppose..."  
Haruka was watching her questioningly and Michiru tried to explain what was on her mind: "I haven't seen them that often in the last few years... they've always traveled a lot because of their work, leaving me home... they came back with many gifts - just like this vase - and in a few days, they left again... I spent a lot of time alone when I was a child... playing my violin, painting..."  
"And you've become a great violinist and painter..." Haruka said with a gentle smile, sensing her partner's sadness.  
Michiru took a bit of consolation in her words... "However, I can't understand why they decided to come back to Tokyo right now..."  
"They just want to see you, of course!" Haruka answered cheerfully and focused again on the TV program she was watching.  
How naive of her... she couldn't even begin to imagine what sort of trouble was awaiting them when Michiru's parents arrived...


	12. Good Evening, Mr Tenoh

30/03/05 - Unbelievable... chapter 11 got a lot of reviews :O  
I guess you really liked it... but I hope you'll enjoy next chapters even more :)  
Here you go some replies (if you're not interested, just skip this passage): 

Leena9: Message delivered and thanks for your reviews :)

kyanite: Well.. about H&M's relationship, I don't think we can (or should) consider it like a normal thing.  
The first reason is obvious: their both girls and homosexuality isn't something that society can easily accept (and it cannot be ignored... lesbian or not, you have to live in that society anyway).  
As it wasn't enough, they are also sailor senshi (share duty as well as love could be difficult, to say the least)... they have to fight evil and have a mission to accomplish (if they fail, it's the end of the world... not a very reassuring prospect, ne?)  
Not to say that.. yes, they are more mature and talented than other people of their age, but they are still young teenagers (you know.. hormones, moodiness.. that sort of stuff...)  
Besides, there's another thing to say (the last one, I promise!): you're right... I really LOVE seeing you on tenterhooks :D  
So if you want to know when they will finally get together, just keep on reading! ;)

dieberlinerpiret: Sorry but understanding Japanise is something beyond my skills... maybe, if you can translate it...  
However, thanks for the review :)

For everybody else: As usual a huge arigatou for all your many reviews and support... you're great guys!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Good Evening, Mr. Tenoh**

"Are you kidding me?"  
"Please, Haruka! Many people mistake you for a guy... there's no difference with this..."  
"Oh, there's a huge difference! I don't care if they thought I was a guy, but you're asking me to -pretend- to be one!"  
"It's just for one night... please!"  
"But why me?"  
Michiru knew Haruka was beginning to give in and went for the final move: her best pleading eyes.. "Because you're the only one I trust..."  
At that, Haruka could only sigh in defeat... the aqua-haired beauty was always able to get what she wanted from her blonde friend... how was that possible?  
"All right... I'll do it..."  
"Arigatou, Haruka! You saved me!" Michiru hugged her partner tightly in her excitement, not noticing how the taller girl blushed.

It all started with the arrival of Michiru's parents, of course...  
The girl met them at their family home.. they had lunch together and talked about various things, exspecially Michiru's studies and her transfer to Mugen High.  
That afternoon, Yoshiro (Michiru's father) stayed in his study to work, while Michiru and Kasumi (her mother) went shopping - something that the young violinist had never done with her mother before...  
She really enjoyed the time she spent with her parents and began to think that Haruka may have been right, after all... what a big mistake.  
"Will you stay here tonight?"  
"I can't. I have an apartment at Mugen High, but it is still part of a dormitory... I'm not allowed to sleep elsewhere." also she didn't want to leave Haruka alone that long.  
"I see. I hope that they will let you out on Friday night if we ask them..."  
"Friday night..?"  
"There's a party being held by the Ikomi family... there will be many important people.. authorities, artists, businessmen... and we want you to come with us."  
"Fukuma-chan will be there too." her mother added in... and that was the moment the aqua-haired girl heard an alarm bell go off in her head...  
The Ikomi were old friends of their family and Fukuma was their son. He was sixteen years old (like her), brown short hair, dark eyes... he was shorter than her but also larger.. not really fat, however...  
She just couldn't stand him... a spoiled, selfish boy, who seemed to have been interested in her for a very long time.  
Unfortunately for Michiru, her parents found him adorable (and rich) and wanted her to 'get accustomed' to him, to say the least...  
"He will be your partner, of course." her father continued with a bright smile.  
"But I already have a partner, father..." there it was, the chance to get rid of all this!  
"You have..? And who is he?"  
"Tenoh Haruka, the famous racer."  
"The racer? Isn't he too old for you?"  
"Father, Haruka is sixteen.. just like I am..."  
Yoshiro considered her words for a bit: "Well, then... you can come to the party with this Tenoh. I'm looking forward to meet him..."  
"You'll like him, father." Michiru reassured him.  
And then the problems began...

Haruka looked at herself in the mirror with a critical eye. She was wearing a black tuxedo and a white bow-tie. It fit her perfectly, hiding her female curves... yes, now she looked like a real gentleman... Michiru's escort, to be exact...  
Pleased with her appearance, she smiled to herself and left the apartment to go to Michiru's family house (they couldn't arrive there together, could they?).  
Even though she didn't like the 'pretend to be a boy' part, she was happy to spend the evening at a party with Michiru... it was a rare - no, unique - occasion to be with the violinist not as her friend or partner, but as her boyfriend... yes, it was just an act, but still better than nothing, don't you think?

When she rang at the door bell, an elegant woman of about thirty-seven years welcomed her inside. She had long wavy aqua colored hair, dark eyes and an innate grace.  
Haruka politely bowed and smiled to the woman: "Now I finally understood from whom Michiru got her incredible beauty and elegance... at last, I have the honour of meeting you, Kaioh-san."  
"There's no need to be so formal, Haruka-kun... Michiru told us a lot about your many qualities... I see that she wasn't exaggerating..."  
"Arigatou."  
'First round: point taken.' Haruka exulted in her mind, as Mrs. Kaioh let her in.  
The woman wasn't as strict as she had feared at first... but now she had the talk Michiru's father round... and he would be the toughest opponent, as her partner had already alerted her.  
And here he came... a tall man on his earlier forties with dark hair (a bit grey on his temples) and piercing light-blue eyes...  
"Good evening, Mr. Tenoh." Yoshiro said coldly, openly scrutinizing the 'intruder': "We finally met..."  
"It's a pleasure for me to meet Michiru's parents. Your daughter is wonderful... she brings you much honor..."  
"She is a dutiful child." confirmed the man shaking Haruka's hand with a firm grip.  
"So... how long have you known each other?"  
"Almost two months, sir..."  
"Only two months? That is a very short time..."  
"It is... but we have a lot of time ahead of us..."  
"And what makes you think that she will be spending it with you?"  
Before the tall blonde could reply anything to that not-so-veiled attack, Michiru appeared at the top of the stairs...  
"Haruka!" she exclaimed delighted, starting to descend.  
The sandy blond girl was left speechless from the vision before her...  
The young violinist wore a long, white dress that perfectly fit her slender body, putting in evidence every curve of her angelic figure. It was sleeveless, with a long vent on the left.  
Michiru's make-up was perfect (as always)... two rose-shaped earrings adorned her ears and her hair was swept up in an elegant style...  
Haruka could only find one word to describe her: stunning... incredibly, absolutely stunning.  
The young car racer followed her friend's descent with frank admiration... Michiru looked like a real princess... every gesture of the aqua-haired beauty was full of grace and refinement in which Haruka lost herself...  
Luckily, when Michiru arrived in front of her with those sparkling blue eyes, she had already regained her power of speech: "You look gorgeous... even more than usual, I mean..."  
Michiru's smile widened: "Arigatou."  
"But there's something missing..." Haruka took a little box from the inner poket of her jacket and opened it in front of the smaller girl.  
Inside was a pendant... it was a silver cross with a sapphire in the center. It looked relatively simple but also precious...  
Michiru stared at the surely expensive gift with wide eyes... was Haruka really going to give that to her?  
Apparently yes, because other the girl moved behind her and placed it around her neck... then Haruka came back in front of her partner for a better look: "There you go, the most attractive woman I've ever seen..." she whispered, never breaking eye contact with the other girl.  
The aqua-haired beauty was blushing slightly... Haruka sounded so sure that Michiru could almost believe her words... as if she were speaking with her heart, her true feelings... but if the blonde was still only pretending... well, then she was a real actress!  
"It's time to go now. The Ikomi family doesn't like late-comers." Yoshiro said, disrupting the magical atmosphere. Taking his car keys, he walked toward the front door, followed by his wife.  
Haruka then had a moments hesitation and Michiru felt it: "What's wrong?"  
The taller girl thought about it for a moment... 'Ikomi'... no, it couldn't be the same family...  
She smiled to her friend and offered her arm to the stunning sea goddess: "It's nothing... let's go, milady."  
Michiru had to giggle a bit at that... "Milord" she replied, taking the offered arm and then they left with the older couple...

The big mansion was situated just outside of Tokyo. It was surrounded by gardens, with fountains and many stone paths that wound from the different areas (the pond, the parking lot, the swimming-pool, the glasshouse...) to the mansion.  
When they arrived, the buttler greeted them and let them in, guiding the family to the ballroom were the party was being held.  
There were several people.. talking, discussing current events, drinking, eating...  
The buttler bowed respectfully and then disappeared into the crowd.  
"Kaioh Yoshiro, you were almost late..."  
"Almost, my friend, almost..."  
A large man of about forty year smiled, putting a hand on Yoshiro's shoulder... he had brown hair and blue eyes.. "It's nice to see you."  
"Nice to see you too, Nobu. Aah, Shoko, you're beautiful.. as always."  
"And you are exaggerating.. as always." replied the woman standing next to Nobu (his wife). She had long black hair and dark eyes.  
"And what about your wife, Yoshiro-san?" asked Nobu, turning his attention to the other woman: "Kasumi, you look very becoming tonight and... oh, don't tell me that this pretty girl is little Michiru-chan!"  
"She's grown up a lot... and now she looks exactly like you, Kasumi." intervened Shoko with marvel.  
"Arigatou." the aqua-haired girl replied politely.  
"And who is this boy? I remember only a daughter..." Nobu said with a bright smile.  
"He's Tenoh Haruka. My daughter's... friend." Yoshiro explained.  
"Pleased to meet you." Haruka said, shaking hands with Nobu and then, kissing Shoko's.  
"Tenoh... I've heard this name before..." the man said slowly, but before he could remember anything else, another voice shyly joined them: "Good evening, Yoshiro-san, Kasumi-san.. Michiru-chan..."  
The boy who had spoken had brown hair, dark eyes and he was rather fat... Fukuma, Haruka presumed.  
She didn't like the intimacy he was showing toward her Michiru, but before she could say anything, she spotted another person beside the fat boy... and this person noticed her as well: "Haruka-kun!"  
"N-naoko-san..." she replied unsure, knowing that Michiru was now looking at her with an intense, questioning eyes... things were going to become much more complicated now...  
"You know each other?" Yoshiro asked surprised.  
"Now I remember..." Nobu spoke again before Haruka could say anything: "You're that brilliant racer my brother Kobu sponsored in many competitions... he talked a lot about you.. well, not as much as Naoko-chan." he corrected himself, before turning to Michiru: "You don't know her, ne Michiru-chan? She is my neice, Fukuma's cousin, Ikomi Naoko."  
"Nice to meet you." the young violinist said politely (even though Haruka could sense a bit of coldness in her voice) to the other girl, who just smiled before turning her whole attention to the blonde. The soft music produced by a small orchestra had just started to play a waltz: "Do you want to dance with me, Haruka-kun?"  
The young car racer had to find a solution and quickly... she gently took Michiru's hand and just smiled to the other girl: "I'm sorry, but I promised to dance with my partner first."  
The aqua-haired beauty was relieved by those words... at last the young couple had found a moment of peace for themselves.  
"I couldn't stand that situation a second longer..." commented Haruka with a sigh.  
"You've done pretty well so far..." Michiru encouraged, before giving her a strange look: "So.. you knew that girl..."  
Haruka winced, feeling guilty.. well, not guilty (she had done nothing wrong, right?), just a bit uneasy: "Uhm, yeah.. when you have a sponsor to deal with, there are parties and ceremonies you have to take part in... and I met her there sometimes... but for me, she's just Mr. Ikomi's daughter..."  
"I see..." Michiru said with that enigmatic smile Haruka loved and feared at the same time.  
"However..." the tall blonde spoke again, lost in her partner deep blue eyes: "I'm glad to be here.. with you..."  
"Me too..."  
Again they stared, lost in each other's eyes, lost in their own world.. then, something disturbed them: "May I dance with my daughter?"  
It was Yoshiro.. with Kasumi.  
Haruka glanced at them, startled for a moment.. "Sure." she said (even though she was not so sure)... and in the next moment, she found herself dancing with Michiru's mother.  
"I saw the way you look at my daughter..."  
The woman spoke so softly that Haruka almost feared she had heard wrong... "I think I know the answer, but I want to hear it from you: do you really love her?"  
At that Haruka blinked confused for a moment... Kasumi was looking quite determined and the taller girl decided to answer with absolute truthfulness... the woman deserved it: "Yes, I do. With all my heart."  
"Good." replied Michiru's mother visibly reassured by her words.  
There was a moment of silence, then Kasumi spoke again: "I think you should know that our family and the Ikomi have been friends for a long time... we had always wished our children could marry each other one day. I admit it, I don't like Fukuma that much and I have seen that Michiru feels the same.. but my husband... he can be so stubborn sometimes... he just wants the best for our daughter."  
Haruka frowned at her words... she had a bad feeling...  
Then the older woman suddenly moved away from her and a second later, she found herself dancing with... Naoko.

"He's becoming taller and taller... give him a few more years and he will be a real man." Yoshiro said with a proud smile, while twirling around with his daughter.  
"You're talking about.. Fukuma..?" came the doubtful reply.  
"Of course! He's a good boy..."  
He is a spoiled child, she wanted to reply but didn't dare and said instead: "Haruka is a much better match for me..."  
"How can you be so sure?" her father sounded more than doubtful...  
"Because s-" Michiru bit her tongue and cursed herself. She should be more careful about her partner's gender, otherwise the situation could get even worse.. "He is the person I want to be with... not Fukuma."  
"You didn't even give him a chance..."  
"I don't need to."  
Father and daughter glared at each other with anger...  
Damn... why couldn't he understand her point of view?  
"I don't care about that Tenoh! Fukuma-chan is the best choice for you."  
"But-!" Michiru, however, couldn't finish her speech... her father spun her around and in the next moment, she was in the fat boy's arms...

"I can't believe you're actually here... I missed you so much these past few months... why don't you race anymore? Anyway, you can still come to my father's party... as my guest, of course."  
"Thanks, but these days I'm not interested in those.. things." Haruka replied.  
"Aah, what a pity!" moaned the other girl, smiling attractively to the taller blonde, who didn't pay much attention to her... she was scanning the room and the many dancing couples, in search of a familiar aqua-haired girl... and when she finally saw her, she was shocked: Michiru was dancing with that Fukuma...  
Naoko already knew that and felt the tension in her partner's body...  
she turned for a moment to see her cousin with the other girl, then the world went black for her and she fainted in Haruka's arms...  
"Ehi, are you alright?" asked the concerned car racer.  
"I.. I'm fine... it's just... too hot in here..." came the weak reply.  
"Let's go outside, then... the cool air will help you."  
Naoko just nodded and leaning against Haruka, she slowly walked out...

She was dancing with Fukuma, but she couldn't stop herself from watching Haruka and Naoko with a pang of jealousy... she saw all too well how the girl constantly tried to get closer to her friend... yet, she was so frustrated by the whole thing that she didn't noticed how hard Haruka tried to keep the girl away.. how her eyes were cold when looked down on Naoko...  
"It's been a while since the last time we saw each other... I almost didn't recognize you..."  
"..."  
"They are a beautiful couple, aren't they?"  
Michiru had to blink a bit before realize that Fukuma was talking to her... finally catching the girl's attention, the boy spoke again: "My cousin really admires that Tenoh..."  
"Many girls do..." Michiru replied impassively, looking away from the object of her desire.  
"Oh.. sure... and you're one of them... am I right?"  
Now Fukuma was smirking like an idiot, but Michiru was uneffected by it as she calmly replied: "No... what I feel for.. him.. has nothing to do with the admiration of an idol.. I love him for what he is inside"  
Fukuma listened to her, but looking in his eyes, Michiru was more than certain that he didn't understand her... it didn't matter, however...  
"Then, Michiru-chan.." he spoke again using that childish suffix (she hated the way her name sounded when he pronouncedit): "I'm sorry for you, because he doesn't deserve you..."  
The aqua-haired beauty frowned at that, then she looked in the direction Fukuma was pointing... she couldn't believe her own eyes...  
Haruka was holding Naoko in her arms, while they were moving to leave the ballroom all alone...  
"I'm really sorry, Michiru-chan..."

"Better now?"  
"Oh, yes..." came Naoko's soft reply. The recovered girl was now sitting on a bench on the balcony.  
The moon was full that night and there were so many bright stars in the sky... the lights of the city were too far away to obscure them... and the music that drifted from inside was a perfect backdrop for what the young girl wished would happen...  
"Well, then... I'll just go back in..." Haruka didn't want to leave Michiru alone with that Fukuma a minute longer, but her dance-partner seemed to have other plans... "No please! Stay here with me a little more! I'm still weak.. and I don't want to be left outside alone..."  
The whole thing greately annoyed Haruka, but she couldn't just leave the girl... what if she fainted again?  
So she moved nearer to the railing, putting both her hands on it.  
The night was so quiet... so peaceful... if only Michiru was there with her to enjoy it...  
"Aah!"  
What was wrong now? Haruka had to struggle with herself not to say it out loud... and when she turned to face Naoko, she asked with a slight bitterness: "Is there something wrong?"  
"My eye... there's something that's stinging in my eye..."

"I understand if you want to follow them."  
Michiru looked at the fat boy with wide eyes... Fukuma was really surprising her tonight...  
"They went on the balcony... we can see them if we pass through that door." he explained, indicating another exit.  
Michiru knew Haruka would never do anything with that girl... but the wrongness of the whole thing made her loose her usual calm... she needed to see what was going on.  
"Let's go, then." she nodded and the fat boy guided her outside... out on the long balcony there were some coloumns that could hide them and at the same time, let them watch the other couple...  
Naoko was sitting on a bench, while Haruka was looking at her from the railing... then the tall blonde moved closer and had a seat next to the other girl... what followed was like a stab in the heart for Michiru... no, she couldn't believe it... that wasn't possible...  
Fukuma, however, had another opinion: "They're kissing..?"  
The aqua-haired beauty had never felt that way before... so empty, so alone, so.. betrayed...  
"Fukuma-chan..." her voice was nothing more than a whisper... the fat boy wondered if the girl was actually crying, but he couldn't see... she was looking down and her hair covered her face... "Can you take me home, please?"  
"Of course!" replied the boy, not even trying to hide his happiness.  
Without a second thought, Michiru left the balcony and her friend, her love.. lost love...

"I can't see anything..."  
"But it hurts! Please, look closer..."  
Haruka felt like an idiot. She sat down next to Naoko and tried again to look into the girl's eye to see what was causing her such pain...  
She sensed something wasn't right... truth to be told, there was nothing right... she wanted to spend her time with Michiru and yet, here she was with Naoko... she was also starting to believe that the girl was acting this way just to keep her there.  
Suddenly she stood up barely hiding back her annoyance: "I'm sorry, Naoko-san, but this is not the place where I should be. I'll call your cousin to keep you company."  
"Wait, Haruka-kun!"  
With no hesitation, the blonde strode purposefully back inside.  
She looked around to find her friend, but Michiru was nowhere to be seen...  
Strange, she thought and walked to the girl's parents, still talking with the Ikomi family and some other influent guests.  
"Excuse me... where's Michiru?"  
"Oh, Mr. Tenoh..." Yoshiro greeted her with a huge smile.. "My daughter was a bit tired and Fukuma-chan drove her home..."  
"Better to say that our chauffeur did... my son is a bit too young to drive... don't you think?" Nobu joked.  
"But he still accompanied her, my friend. He's really a good boy..."  
Haruka didn't like what she heard... "Sir, can we go home also?"  
"Uhm? Another thirty minutes and we can go. Have fun." Yoshiro encouraged her, before turning his whole attention to his friends.  
Kasumi chose that moment to intervene: "Dear, I'm tired and you have to be up early tomorrow morning..."  
Michiru's father looked surprised at his wife, but then.. "All right, let's go home..."

When Yoshiro's car stopped in front of the house Michiru's parents owned, Haruka wasted little time in saying good-bye to the couple.  
She jumped on her parked motorbike and sped through the streets to get home as soon as possible... she had to speak with Michiru...

Finally at home, Haruka knocked on the door of her friend's bedroom: "Michiru? Are you still awake?"  
No answer...  
The tall blonde sighed... maybe it was true that she was tired...  
The next morning they would clarify everything, she was confident of that... and with the memory of her dance with her beautiful partner still fresh in her mind, she went to sleep, not noticing the silver pendant left lying on her desk...


	13. Stormy Sea and Rustling Wind

07/04/05 - Guys, I have to say it: I greatly enjoyed myself reading the reviews of chapter 12 (as always, arigatou to everybody!). You really don't like Fukuma-chan and his cousin, do you :)  
Yet it surprised me to know that you're more angry with the fat boy than Naoko... I feel sorry for him (only a bit).  
Again there are some replies (skip this part if you're not interested):

dieberlinerpiret: I guess you're right about the surname thing... Tenoh, Tenou, Tenno, Tenho... I've seen it written in many ways. I've just decided to use the form I liked most (Tenoh & Kaioh) and not Tenno because it sounds a lot like the Italian word 'tonno' (it means 'tunny fish'). That's not very cool, don't you think? ;)

hunter007: About Michiru's reaction... well, you know me (do you?)... you just have to read this new chapter and find out :)

Sailor Millenium: Of course this is just a fiction, but I want it to be as real as possible :)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Stormy Sea and Rustling Wind**

The alarm clock woke her up, interrupting for once a wonderful dream in which she was with her Michiru, obviously...  
Haruka stretched in her bed and then stood up, yawning. She padded into the kitchen, expecting to find Michiru already there, dressed and ready for school. As usual she would be waiting for Haruka to eat the breakfast the aqua-haired girl had prepared... but she was wrong.  
The kitchen was empty like the rest of their apartment... the young violinist had already left...  
Haruka didn't know what to think then... but she also had no time for that.  
School was going to start soon and she still had to get ready...

Miraculously, the tall blonde managed to get to class on time (the teacher was right behind her). She took her seat next to her partner and whispered with a charming smile: "Why did you leave so early?"  
"I was bored..." came the glacial, unemotional answer of the smaller girl. Her friend... her best friend.. right?  
Haruka was taken aback, left speechless... what had happened to Michiru? Why was she so cold and detached?  
Out of the blue, Kasumi's words echoed in her head... was Michiru's father the responsible for her strange behaviour?  
She had to find out...

When the bell rang Haruka closed her books and turned toward her partner just in time to see her leave... "Michiru!" she tried to call her, but the girl didn't appear to notice...  
That wasn't a good sign at all... but what could she do?  
Suddenly she felt something pull painfully at her left ear...  
"Ehi!" she protested, prepared to do serious damage to whomever had dared such a thing... yet when she met the angry eyes of Nami, she didn't know what to think (or do): "Why did you do that?"  
"Because you deserved it!" replied the girl with no hesitation.. "There are a lot of girls in love with you and you know that I'm one of them..." she paused, a bit ashamed of what she had just said: "But I respected your feelings for Michiru-san and didn't interfere..."  
Haruka watched her with wide eyes... she was still confused...  
"However, I can't simply stand by and watch when it's clear that she's mad at you for something that you've done or worse - something you didn't do..."  
"Ehi!" Haruka tried to defend herself: "It's not my fault!"  
"Then why is she so upset?"  
"I.. don't know..." came the muffled answer of the suddenly insecure blonde.  
"If you don't know, then you should ask her!" Nami was now clearly trying to encourage her: "Remember what I told you? I won't change my mind... follow her and make it clear, tell her how you feel!"  
Haruka stared at the excited girl, thoughtful, then she smiled with her usual charm: "What would I do without your advice?"  
"I really don't know!" replied the red-haired girl, happy to see how the tall blonde was reacting to her unsolicited advice.  
Not wasting one more second, Haruka left the room and went to look for Michiru...  
She was still a bit unsure of what to tell her (it wasn't the right moment for a love confession, was it?). The blonde shuddered lighty, but Nami was right... she had to face her problems... the time when she could just run away was over...

The pool wasn't exactly the typical place where one went to eat, but it was the only one that Michiru could think of to find peace and avoid her partner...  
That morning she had awakened earlier than usual and had enough time to think over what had happened the night before... Haruka's gift... their dance together... Haruka's dance with Naoko...  
She was so confused... and she didn't feel ready to meet with the blonde just yet.  
So the aqua-haired beauty took her swim suit with her (wanting to take a dip in the pool after the lessons) and had simply left before Haruka had woken up...  
After changing into her suit, she reached the edge of the pool and dove into the warm water... when she surfaced, she let her body be supported by the water... here was her own world, a place where no one could get to her.. harm her... not even that special person, or at least, she thought so...  
"I should have known you would be here..."  
Hearing that familiar, husky voice she quickly opened her eyes and looked up into the face of the smiling blonde who stood just at the edge of the pool, hands in her pockets: "I looked for you everywhere..."  
"Maybe I didn't want to be found..." was the aqua-haired beauty's distant reply, as she kept on swimming.  
"And can you tell me the reason?"  
"You should be the one to tell me..."  
Haruka kept silent.. Michiru really was very angry with her... but why?  
"If you don't explain, then I can't understand..."  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
"Would you please come out of the pool and talk to me?" Haruka was starting to feel annoyed by the other girl's attitude and when she received no answer from the aqua-haired beauty, she issued a short "Fine!" before jerking off her jacket.. followed by her belt, her shoes and finally her socks.  
Michiru, however, was looking elsewhere and didn't notice... at least, until she heard a loud splash.  
She turned around and realized that her stubborn partner was nowhere in sight... then she spotted a shadow underneath the water and Haruka appeared right beside her: "Now we can talk!"  
Michiru stared in surprise for a moment, then her cold exterior returned: "There's nothing to say..." she tried to swim away, but Haruka grabbed her wrist...  
"You're mad at me for something that I've done, but I don't know what it is... would you please tell me?"  
Michiru was incredulous... how could the tall girl be so blind and not understand?  
Haruka was too stubborn to let her go so easily... there was only one way to free herself... kicking in the water, she jumped out of her natural element and with both hands she plunged the head of the surprised blonde under the water...  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled sharply before swimming away.  
But again, Haruka wasn't going to obey... she followed the aqua-haired beauty and promptly returned the favour of dunking before yelling back: "Never!"  
Michiru surfaced and then tried to splash the other girl, obviously furious with her: "You're stubborn.. and bad tempered!"  
"So are you!" retorted the taller girl, splashing right back.  
They went on like that, until they stopped exhausted, gasping for air and studying each other, then...  
"Are you in love with her?" Michiru's words were nothing more than a soft whisper, but the question was very clear.  
Haruka, however, looked a bit confused "What?"  
"I'm speaking of Naoko, of course!" replied the aqua-haired girl with a look that probably meant 'don't play dumb with me, Tenoh Haruka!': "I saw you.. kissing her... yesterday..."  
"Nani? I've never done anything with that girl!" then the young car racer finally understood... silence fell over them until something finally broke it... it started as a suffocated chuckle, then it grew more and more intense... Haruka just couldn't help herself and burst into laughter.  
Michiru felt insulted by the girl's reaction, then the amused blonde lightly tapped her on the nose with a finger: "You're a silly girl!"  
Now the young violinist was really fuming... how dare she?  
"I wasn't kissing her!" Haruka exclaimed to calm down her raging friend: "She was just playing games with me... with both of us!"  
"What does that mean?" Michiru looked a bit confused, while the taller blonde was still smiling broadly: "She told me she had something in her eye... that's why I got so close to her! You probably saw us at that moment and misunderstood..."  
The young violinist kept silent for a moment with wide-opened eyes, then.. "She told you she had something in her eye... and you believed her..?"  
At that comment, Haruka blushed deeply. After all, Michiru was right...  
She had been dumb to believe Naoko's words in the first place... "Guess I should have been more suspicious... ne?"  
"A lot more..." Michiru nodded vehemently and finally smiled at her naive friend, who felt much better now: "So, in the end... the reason for your being cold was.. jealousy?" she ventured.  
The aqua-haired beauty noticed the mischievous glint in her partner's eyes... Haruka was seeking revenge for her bad treatment, of course...  
No way would Michiru allow it! Not answering, she swam towards the edge of the pool and the ladder when, again, the blonde stopped her.. this time putting one arm in front of her and the other behind, trapping her against the pool edge...  
The young violinist turned to face her teasing partner... but when she saw Haruka's serious expression, her heart started to pound faster...  
"Don't leave me alone again... never again..." said Haruka in her low, husky voice, openly staring at her friend.  
Michiru didn't know what to say, dazed by the blonde's deep voice, her incredible green eyes... yes, this was her Haruka... a strong, tender soul the violinist was the only one able to see behind that harsh facade...  
The aqua-haired beauty slowly raised a hand to touch the other girl's cheek and then, her soft lips...  
Before Michiru even realized it, Haruka was moving closer and closer to her, guided by her uncontainable desire, until their lips finally met in a sweet, gentle kiss.. and when their passion took over, their lips parted and their tongues touched, exploring each other's mouths, wanting more...  
Slowly they separated, looking deeply into each other's eyes, enjoying the closeness of their bodies... then they leaned in for another kiss and parted again to breathe...  
"We should leave now..." Michiru said sweetly, still caressing her partner's cheek.  
"As you wish..." Haruka replied, letting Michiru go with reluctance.  
The smaller girl elegantly swam to the ladder and climbed up... her taller partner was right behind (well.. how could you blame her?).  
Once outside, the aqua-haired beauty took a good look at the other girl's body... now that Haruka's clothes were all wet, her wonderful female curves were unmistakably evident...  
The tall blonde felt how Michiru's eyes were carefully scrutinizing her body and blushed deeply, clearly embarrassed.  
"Well.. let's go then..." she tried to sound relaxed, as she turned from her smaller partner and started to walk away, until two arms were wrapped around her waist and she felt Michiru's body pressed against her own: "Don't hide yourself from me... you have no reason to be ashamed of your body, because it's beautiful... you are beautiful..."  
"Arigatou.." murmured the blonde after a while, still blushing.  
She loved what she felt when with Michiru... a sensation of absolute freedom... happiness... fulfillment... love...  
Yes, it might sound exaggerated, but Haruka knew that Michiru was the woman she wanted to share her life with... the happy moments as well as the bad ones...  
She searched for something in her pocket: "You forgot something this morning..." and handed it to her beautiful partner, who smiled with a slight embarrassment as she recognized the silver cross Haruka had given her the night before... along with her true feelings...  
"Arigatou, Haruka."


	14. Sayonara, Michiru

16/04/05 - After Chapter 13 things should be ok between H&M, ne?  
Well, I don't know... destiny is always unpredictable...  
The end of this fic is getting closer: I've changed, deleted and added a lot of things lately (again, thanks to Saun for her never-ending patience)... but now, I'm finally working on chapter 18... the last chapter.

harukaze: For the 'Michiru's-dad-liking-Haruka' thing... no comment.

hunter007: About the author doing something... no comment.

viximon: As regards the official confession... no comment.

Well, I can't tell you what's going to happen and spoil things now, can I?  
So keep on reading and let me know what you think, please : )

Last but not least (I've been talking an awful lot lately, ne?): a special thanks for all those persons who keep on reviewing Destined Souls, chapter after chapter (I said nothing before, but I noticed it nevertheless).

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sayonara, Michiru...**

When she arrived in front of the big mansion she had once called home, Michiru took the time to really look at it.  
It was the last day she would spend with her parents before they left again the morning for a meeting with an American customer... and it was the day the young violinist had decided to make things clear to her parents... at least, in part.  
She was in love with Haruka and now that she knew that the taller girl felt the same for her, she didn't want her father to try to get in the way with Fukuma or anyone else... her relationship with the blonde was still too new to be put to the test like that. And that's why she wanted to talk with him... alone.  
With a determined look she moved to the front door and rang the bell. When the door swung silently open, the aqua-haired girl was met by the dark eyes of her mother: "Hello, dear. Please, come in."  
She brightly smiled at the older woman and stepped inside.  
"We'll have to wait a little longer for dinner... we didn't expect you so early..." Kasumi spoke again in an apologetic tone, to which Michiru replied lightly shaking her head: "Don't worry, I can wait. Besides I wanted to have a talk with you and father tonight."  
Her mother frowned a bit: "It sounds like something very important..."  
"It is."

They sat in the living room: Michiru in an arm-chair, her parents on the couch... the first one to speak washer father: "Ne, Michiru.. did you enjoy yourself at the Ikomi's party?"  
"Yes.. I did." at least until she had been able to dance with her partner, the aqua-haired beauty thought.  
"You know, we have been friends with them for a very long time... they are wonderful people..."  
Michiru listened to her father speak, but she already knew where he wanted to lead the conversation...  
"Fukuma-chan is no exception."  
There again, that spoiled boy...  
"I know you're still too young to think about such things, but trust me when I say that he will make a great husband for you..."  
"Father.." the girl spoke a bit louder than usual, just to make sure the man would be listening to her as she continued: "I know you really believe what you just said..." it was much harder for her to believe it could actually happens (the fat boy.. a great husband... her husband...), "But as I've already told you more than once, I don't like him and I don't care what-"  
Yoshiro didn't even let her finish. He was hardly able to hide his annoyance as he spoke: "This is all about that Tenoh, isn't it?"  
"Yes, I'm in love with.. him."  
"Tsk, 'in love'... this is nothing more than a passing fancy... don't you think that he is probably just toying with you?"  
"Yoshiro!" his wife exclaimed with a shocked espression due to her husband's harsh words. The man, however, kept on looking intently at his daughter as he replied: "Michiru is old enough to understand certain things... I don't want to see her suffer because of this Tenoh person!"  
"Haruka is not toying with me..."  
"How can you be so sure? He seemed pretty friendly with Fukuma's cousin at the party... not only that - he is famous and probably has many young female fans ready to do -anything- for him..."  
The more Yoshiro spoke, the quieter Michiru got... but when the man attentively looked into his daughter's eyes, he realized that his words hadn't even touched the girl... she hadn't changed her mind at all.  
That's what made him feel even angrier.. "You'll regret it when he leaves you because he's grown tired of you and he's found another girl to show off on the front pages of the newspapers... famous men always behave like that and since he is one..."  
"No, she's not!"  
Silence. After those few words, Michiru felt a cold chill run down her spine... it was done. She couldn't deny what she had just said, she couldn't step back... besides her parents had to know it anyway, sooner or later.  
That's why she didn't lower her gaze as her parents looked at her with almost pleading eyes, desperately asking her to correct herself, to say that the 'she' was just a mistake... but Michiru did not.  
The shocked expression of her father slowly changed into cold indifference. He had just made his decision: "There's nothing more to talk about."  
"Please, listen to me-!" before Michiru could say anything more, the older man had risen and left the room to go shut himself in his study.  
With a sad look, the young violinist focused her attention on her mother, who was still staring after her husband, clearly refusing to look at her child...  
But Michiru didn't complain. She had known that when they found out the truth about her 'sexual orientation', they would react like this.  
She closed her eyes, that burned suppressed tears, and tried to convince herself it was okay this way.  
Without saying a word, she moved towards the door, then...  
"Michiru!"  
It was her mother, her always calm, controlled mother, who was now on the verge of crying...  
The young girl did her best to look cheerful: "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
She waited a bit longer, just in case her mother could find the power to say something.. anything... but the older woman didn't.  
With a respectful bow and a softly said "Good night", Michiru left her childhood home forever.

When she arrived at the huge skyscraper she lived in, it was almost 10 p.m., the time students had to be in their lodging... the time she was supposed to be back.  
She had eaten nothing at all for dinner, she'd just kept on wandering the Tokyo streets, thinking... and now that she was back, she just wanted to go to sleep.  
Silently Michiru opened the door and found that the house was dark and silent... except for a slight noise coming from the living room.  
As she entered, she realized that the TV was still on, while the figure curled up on the couch was decidedly off. Haruka had probably fallen asleep while waiting for her.  
A gentle smile formed on the soft lips of the aqua-haired beauty as she passed her hand through the sandy blond hair of her friend: "Wake up, sleepyhead..."  
The taller girl murmured something, then she slowly opened her drowsy eyes and focused on the girl standing next to her. When she finally recognized Michiru, the young car racer smiled: "Ehi.. how was your evening?"  
A shadow appeared in those deep blue eyes, but before Haruka could notice, it was already gone... "Fine, just fine."  
"Good." the taller girl replied with a yawn, as she sat up.  
"I'm tired... we'd better go to bed.. the both of us.. before you collapse to the floor." Michiru joked as she moved towards her room: "Good night."  
"Good night." Haruka said softly before doing as she was told.

Later that night, the tall blonde was awakened by a mysterious sound.. no, music... violin music... coming from Michiru's room.  
It was a sad, heart-breaking melody she had never heard before from the talented musician and that's what made her wonder: what (or who) could have aroused such wrenching emotions in Michiru?  
Was there something the young violinist hadn't told her? Something she didn't want to tell her?  
With those questions hanging heavy in her heart, Haruka just lay on her bed, hands under her head, her eyes cast on the ceiling, listening to the endless, painful cry of the violin...


	15. The Research of Pure Hearts

25/04/05 - I've almost forgotten it, but here you go, another chapter!

viximon: Don't worry, I'll never blame you for guessings and wonders ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Research of Pure Hearts**

All around her was death, destruction, chaos... something she had grown accustomed to by now, but was no less disturbing... something she had seen many times in her dreams, her visions... something that always reminded her of her duty...  
But this time there was something new. This time, along with those horrible scenes, there was a voice... a calm, wise, female voice... one that Haruka knew - she was sure of it - but couldn't remember to whom it belonged.  
"The Silence is approaching. You have to stop it before it's too late."  
'You'... Michiru and herself, of course... she knew that.  
What she didn't know.. what she had wondered for so many nights after her visions was how. How could they stop it? Were their powers strong enough to fight back agaist the Silence itself?  
The voice was probably able to read her thoughts (or maybe she had just spoken out loud in the dream), because it answered her questions: "To prevent the Silence, you have to find the three Talismans..."  
'The three Talismans..?'  
Again the voice seemed to read her mind: "They are contained in the pure hearts of three pure persons." as it continued on, Haruka could see three glowing crystals appear in front of her... the small things were shining like the morning sun, but their light was much more gentle and warm: "You have to find them before our enemies do, or we won't be able to summon the Sacred Cup and call forth the Messiah."  
'And who is the Messiah?'  
"The only one able to stop the Silence."  
It was then that the glowing crystals disappeared, to be replaced by a human female figure with long flowing hair and colored wings (shaped like butterfly wings), surrounded by an aura of goodness... purity... and perfection...  
This time Haruka didn't have to ask, she was sure of it: this woman was the Messiah.  
Then the vision started to fade... soon the blonde would awake.  
She had many other questions for the voice and of course, she tried to ask them, but she got no reply... the voice was gone...

Suddenly Haruka opened her eyes, scenes from her vision playing over and over again in her head, as she tried to calm down and make things clear in her confused mind.  
The Silence... the Pure Hearts... the three Talismans... the Messiah...  
Was it just a dream? No, that wasn't possible and she knew it. She couldn't put a name to the familiar voice she had heard, yet she believed it without hesitation.  
At last, they had more information about their mission...  
What could it mean? Was the Silence getting closer?  
The tall blonde rubbed her tired eyes and rose from her bed. She was still too confused to think properly... a long, relaxing shower was what she needed right now...  
Twenty minutes later, she had already stepped out of the bathroom and put on a clean t-shirt and shorts (what she used when it was too hot to wear pajamas). Her hair was still wet, but she didn't care as she sat on the bed and looked out the window...  
She needed to talk with Michiru about the vision... had the smaller girl seen it too? What would she think about it?  
The tall blonde looked at her alarm clock: 5:27 a.m.  
Damn, it was still too early... she couldn't wake her friend up at such a hour, could she?  
Besides, there was no reason for rushing... they would be able to discuss the matter later in the morning, at the table, while eating their breakfast... yes, waiting was the better thing to do.  
But did you really think that Haruka would have enough patience to wait so long?

5:29 a.m.  
"Michiru..?"  
"..uhm..."  
"Michiru, please.. wake up..."  
"Haruka..?" the aqua-haired beauty turned to face her partner. She still looked rather sleepy, but as she sensed the nervousness in her partner's tone, she switched on the light and focused her full attention on the blonde: "What's wrong?"  
"I had a nightmare.. but it wasn't the same..."  
Hearing those soft yet grave words, the young violinist frowned and sat up straight, waiting for the taller girl to continue.  
The more Haruka spoke, explaining what she had seen, the more Michiru's frown deepened: "So.. we have to look for the three Talismans..?"  
"Hai."  
"And how can we recognize them?"  
"I think I've seen them in the dream... they're like small, shining stars... we have to find the people who have a pure heart to get them..."  
"But how..?"  
"I don't know... I tried to ask, but the voice didn't answer me..." the blonde slowly shook her head, distressed but also relieved, now that she had shared this burden with her always calm and controlled partner.  
"Maybe we'll find out on our own.." the violinist offered thoughtfully.  
"Maybe... if only we could know what the enemy is up to..."  
Michiru kept silent, then in a grave tone: "We have already waited for too long... now it's time to act."  
When Haruka nodded in reply, the aqua-haired beauty reached out to touch her hand and offered a warm smile, trying to dispel the tension of the moment. She was confident of their success, of course.  
The tall blonde smiled right back, then she leaned in to gently kiss her smaller partner.  
"We will stop the Silence." Haruka whispered when they parted slightly, just before they got closer again for another kiss.. more passionate, this time.  
For once, the love, desire and longing they had always restrained for so many reasons, seemed to explode... overwhelmed by what they felt for each other, they got more and more involved in what was no longer a mere kiss... and now there was no way they could stop it.  
Michiru took Haruka's face with both her hands and softly caressed her cheeks, while the taller girl passed an arm behind her waist and pushed her smaller partner down on the bed. The blonde paused only a moment to look at her beautiful, stunning partner, then she bent down and start to kiss Michiru's neck, while her hands moved upwards under the girl's night shirt...  
Things were clearly heating up for the young couple, but then... stop.  
Confused.. and annoyed.. and confused again, they looked at each other for a long time, before Michiru finally spoke: "The sea.. is getting nervous..."  
There was something strange in the air... and now that they had lost the magic of that very special moment, all that was left was a slight uneasiness about what could have happened... but didn't.  
"Hai.. a youma..." replied the blonde as she moved away from the aqua-haired beauty with embarrassment. Her mind, however, was still full of Michiru: her soft lips.. the delicate touch of her hands.. her warm body and scented skin... and Haruka was the one who had been 'tasting' all of this and couldn't help but wonder: what if the bad feeling hadn't interrupted them? Were they really going to make love? And then..?  
As Haruka stood, forcing herself not to think about that, she offered a hand to help Michiru up and tried to dispel the awkwardness of the situation with a half smile: "We had better hurry..."  
Again Fate had played one of its evil tricks on the poor blonde, who swore: sooner or later she would get her revenge and with interest!

5:48 a.m.  
A time when most people were usually asleep... her partner and she were no exception, at least until that morning...  
Their intimate moment was nothing more than memory as they were now running at top speed in their sailor fuku to solve the matter... usual senshi business.  
"Don't youmas need to sleep like everyone else?" Uranus grumbled, causing her smaller partner to smile with amusement: "Don't blame them. How could they have known that it wasn't the 'right' moment?"  
The senshi of the wind almost stumbled at the reference and then coughed, trying to cover her deep flush.  
At such a reaction, Neptune couldn't stifle a laugh, but then, when she suddenly spotted their enemy, the senshi of the oceans was all business: "Over there."  
They had arrived at the nearby ship port, a isolated, empty place at that hour, lucky for them...  
"Let's end this quickly." with all her thoughts focused on the oncoming battle, Uranus moved to attack, Neptune was right behind her.  
"World..." the senshi of the wind suddenly stopped as she noticed something she hadn't seen before, hidden behind the monster's body: it was a man, a dock worker perhaps.  
Suddenly a dark ray of energy coming from the youma hit the man's chest, causing him to cry out in pain... what was going on?  
Then they finally understood. A star-shaped crystal appeared in front of the worker, who then fell to the ground... unconscious? Dead? They couldn't say... but the gem.. they knew what it was: the enemy had just found a person with a pure heart.


	16. The Price of a Promise

6/05/05 - This time it took me a bit too much to upload. There are so many things I have to think about... but I won't give in!  
And here you go another chapter of Destined Souls! As always your reviews are more than welcome, also I would like to know what you think about the whole story so far... if it's getting better or just boring, that sort of things...

kandy1980 andKaro: See? This one is longer than chapter 15 :)

Kimmy: To go on with my own ideas, or to write till they meet the other Senshi? This is the question... ; b

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Price of a Promise**

"A talisman..?" asked an uncertain Neptune.  
"No doubt." replied a more confident Uranus.  
"Well, then.. you look after it, I'll take care of the youma." and without a second thought, the senshi of the oceans attacked the monster with a flying kick, preventing it from reaching out for the talisman.  
The creature easily dodged the blow and started to fight with Neptune.  
Not wanting to waste precious time, the senshi of the wind quickly reached the still man and with a gentle motion, she carefully took the pure heart into her hands... its light was so gentle, vibrant and alive...  
"Is it a talisman?" Neptune asked again while still fighting with the youma.  
Uranus looked at it closely, but.. no, this wasn't a talisman. She couldn't say exactly how she knew that, yet she did... "No, it isn't."  
It was at that moment, when the blonde senshi looked down at the man, that she realized something was wrong: "He is... dying..?" she whispered to herself.  
"Nani?" her smaller partner called distractedly, she was too busy with the enemy (a quite strong one...) to pay attention to Uranus.  
The senshi of the wind knelt next to the weak, pale body, not knowing what she should do... but before she could start to panic, the crystal moved on its own will right back into the worker's chest, who then began to look healthy again.  
As Uranus began to understand, she was shocked: "Without their pure hearts, people will die... then the owners of the three Talismans..?"  
But she couldn't think about that right now... there was a fight still going on and her partner needed her help.  
She turned her full attention to the battle and had an unpleasant surprise: the youma had somehow trapped the tired senshi of the oceans at the end of a dock and was now holding her by the neck.  
When Neptune met her partner's gaze she somehow managed to say: "Now.. attack the monster.. now!"  
Attack the monster? How could she while the youma was holding onto Neptune? If she used her power the smaller senshi would obviously be targeted as well... how could Uranus hurt her partner?  
Her Michiru... the same girl Haruka had kissed so passionately only a few minutes before...  
There was only one word needed to describe what Uranus was feeling at that moment and that word was panic.  
She recklessly charged the enemy from behind, making the youma lose its hold on the senshi of the oceans.  
Unfortunately she didn't yet know how to defeat the creature, so much stronger than herself in such a close fight...  
Moving back while avoiding blows, the tall senshi had been able to lure the youma away from Neptune, giving her time to recover... but just when Uranus thought she could launch her own offensive, the monster suddenly charged her, knocking her hard against a container...  
There was now blood sliding down her left temple, as Uranus fell to her knees. She had hit her head and was now rather confused... her mind whirling so quickly that she didn't even notice the youma towering over her, ready to deliver the final blow...  
"Deep Submerge!" with all the power that was left in her sore body, the senshi of the oceans attacked the youma from behind and miraculously succeeded in defeating it.  
Her relief, however, didn't last for long... as soon as she looked for her taller partner, she found the other girl collapsed on the ground.

While she sat outside in the waiting room, Michiru kept glancing at the door that separated her from her partner. She was feeling so many conflicting emotions, like guilt, anger, love, fear, sympathy... but those she felt the most when thinking about Haruka were anger and fear.  
Why had she acted that way? Why didn't she just defeat the youma when Neptune had asked her to?  
Of course, she already knew the answers... she could read the mind of her taller partner like an open book... Haruka had been worried about what her attack could have done to the young violinist.. what the World Shaking would... that's why Uranus had lost her self control and did the only thing she could think of to save Neptune: get the youma's attention.  
While part of Michiru was glad to know how much Haruka cared for her, how much she wanted to protect her.. the other one could only think about how foolish the tall blonde had been...  
What if the youma had killed Uranus and then the already weakened Neptune? What about the world and their mission? Who else would find the three Talismans to stop the Silence?  
Haruka had been very selfish not to think about her partner's feelings... didn't the tall girl know that Michiru could never stand to live with Uranus' sacrifice? Couldn't live without her?  
The aqua-haired beauty couldn't even imagine a world where there wasn't a Tenoh Haruka to tease, laugh and talk with... couldn't think about not seeing her charming, mischievous smile... those caring, dark green eyes...  
The door slowly opened interrupting Michiru's thoughts. A tall man in a white coat stepped out and looked at her with that unreadable expression you usually saw on all the doctors' face when they had to give you good news.. or sometimes bad...  
"How is she?" Michiru asked, barely able to hide her worry.  
"Well..." the doctor started with a serious expression: "She hit her head quite badly. We had to stitch up a little cut on the side, but it wasn't serious. We ran several tests and found nothing else wrong with her. These motorcycle injuries can be tricky, but there's no reason to worry. All she needs to do is rest."  
"Arigatou." the relieved aqua-haired beauty bowed to the doctor, who just smiled blandly and left to go check on some other patients. When she got to the room, she found her taller partner sitting up on the bed, her emerald eyes staring at her feet. She looked quieter than usual, so sad and thoughtful...  
As soon as the blonde saw the smaller girl, she gave Michiru a coy smile, acting like a five-year-old child guilty of something: "Hi."  
"How are you feeling?" the young violinist asked, carefully observing the taller girl.  
"Fine.. I only have an annoying headache, nothing to worry about."  
The pensive Michiru said nothing, so Haruka spoke again in a cheerful tone: "Come on, let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer."

The ride in the taxi was a quiet one.  
Haruka had expected the cold shoulder from her partner because what she had done had jeopardized the mission... things could have been even worse with the youma and it would have been all her fault. She had just been lucky...  
But the young violinist didn't say anything about that.. well, she hadn't said anything at all since they had left the hospital.  
When they finally arrived at home, Haruka knew she had to say something to explain her behaviour to Michiru, but when the smaller girl announced: "I'm going to swim for a while." the tall blonde found no pretext to stop her and just replied: "Okay.."  
"See you later." and with a smile, the aqua-haired beauty was gone.  
Haruka stood there a second longer, looking at the closed door, then she moved into the living room and switched on the TV just in time to see the start of the Monza F1 race.  
As the doctor had told her, she needed to relax and of course she tried to, but there were too many thoughts in her head she couldn't just put aside...

The water had always comforted her and this day was no exception.  
She swam for a while then she just lay there, supported by her natural element, eyes closed...  
Their enemies were getting harder to defeat, Michiru had understood it that very morning, fighting with the youma.  
It all made sense: Haruka's vision, the revelation of the Talismans, the stronger enemies... the Silence was near. Very near.  
That's why they couldn't make any mistakes, couldn't hesitate, couldn't worry about each other...  
Her mind went again to that early morning, when Haruka had woken her up and they had kissed and then... with a sigh, she opened her eyes again.  
Why wasn't she able to ignore that sensation? Why couldn't she help but feel a pleasant warmness in her body everytime she thought about Haruka's gentle touch? If only they hadn't had to stop... but they did.  
Their duty was more important than any other thing and it would always be that way. That's why Michiru had made a hard decision, hoping that Haruka would understand...

After a while, Haruka had switched off the TV - uninterested... her head still ached annoyingly.  
She stood up and stretched, then moved to the window and looked outside. It wasn't raining (not yet, at least), but the sky was completely covered by dark clouds...  
It was then that she heard the door being opened and then closed again, followed by soft footsteps coming right into the living room... but her mind refused to acknowledge that presence until someone spoke: "I've thought hard about it..."  
Haruka blinked and turned around to face a serious looking Michiru...  
"Many lives depend on the success of our mission. We must prevent the Silence and we're not supposed to fail... we're not allowed to."  
"Hai." Haruka agreed readily.  
"I took on the duty of a senshi with no regrets." the artist affirmed strongly.  
The words stung Haruka as she recalled her earlier reluctance. Michiru continued. "I will succeed in this mission no matter what the cost."  
Blues eyes bored steadily into teal. "Some things are more important.."  
"Than love?" the racer questioned.. "Than life?"  
"Than anything." Michiru's voice had dropped from it's harsh note to almost a whisper. "Finding the Talismans can be the only thing we care about."  
"The holders of the Talismans will die." Haruka revealed flatly and watched as her partner blanched.  
"N-nani?"  
"They can't survive without their pure hearts."  
"Masaka." Michiru looked down, stunned by the gravity of the sacrifice they were supposed to ensure to collect the mystical objects. Because of them someone would die. She wrapped her arms around her middle, but the action gave her no comfort. However, without the Talisman's the world would be destroyed and a certain blonde racer with it. NO! The violinists features hardened. "We must continue searching then. We cannot fail. The enemy is getting stronger."  
Haruka was looking down, her expression deeply troubled as again she struggled with the idea.  
"So promise me."  
"What?" The sandy head jerked up.  
"Promise me that you won't act so foolishly in a fight again."  
"Foolishly..?" the tall blonde could feel a pang right through the center her heart... was that it, then? Being worried for that special person... was to act foolishly?  
"We don't have time to think about love, when it's clear that it is the main cause of our negligence in battle." Michiru pressed on not taking it easy. "If something happens to one of us, the other has to carry on our duty, it's the only way... we can't allow another accident like this morning... that's why I want you to promise me that whatever happens to one of us, that the other won't try to save them, but will only think about the completion of the mission."  
A moment of stunned silence followed. Michiru could see in her partner's eyes the shock that those harsh words had caused, but - for the sake of both of them, for the world's sake - she couldn't avoid it: she knew this was the only way to convince the tall blonde.  
"No time for love... eh? I guess you thought something different this morning..." Haruka remarked bitterly.  
At that comment, Michiru had to look away to hide her inner turmoil, her strong feelings, her deep desire... "You guessed.. wrong."  
"I see." the tall blonde had a sarcastic smile on her lips, even though smiling was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She wasn't even able to look her partner in the eyes... the young violinist's words had hurt her like a stab in the heart... her feelings, her pride, her.. love...  
Then was a promise enough to put aside what they felt for each other?  
What Haruka thought they had felt for each other...  
She turned her back to the smaller girl.. "I'm going for a drive." she didn't even wait for a reply and left.  
In the now quiet living room, Michiru moved to the spot were her partner had stood just a minute ago. She touched the window and leaned her forehead on it with closed eyes, trying hard to fight back her burning tears.. "Gomen ne, Haruka."

Time passed slowly, like in a never ending dream... or nightmare.  
After Haruka left, it had started to rain outside and considering the tall blonde's injury, Michiru's worry had increased with every passing hour.  
It was almost 10 p.m. and she was sitting at the table, unable to eat what she had cooked for their dinner.. her mind still focused on their previous quarrel... their only quarrel after the one on the cruise, when they were still studying each other...  
Then she heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and the door opened. Not even thinking about what she was doing, Michiru stood up and walked quickly to the living room. There she found Haruka.  
The girl's jacket was completely soaked, but it looked like she didn't care at all as she hung it up, removed her shoes and stepped in before finally looking at her smaller partner. There were dark circles under her eyes, but cool resolve marked her features. "I've thought about what you said and I just want to ask you one question..." she paused, then looking right into the aqua-haired beauty's eyes: "If something happened to me in a fight.. would you leave me behind?"  
There wasn't hope or fear in the blonde's husky voice, but Michiru knew that her answer would be crucial. Never breaking eye contact with her partner, she spoke with absolute calm: "Yes, I would."  
The young violinist waited for a reaction of the taller girl... but it didn't come. Her emerald eyes weren't angry or offended... she had just accepted the violinist's words as a matter of fact and her answer was equally controlled: "Fine. I promise. I'll do the same with you, Michiru. The Talismans are the key to the Messiah. We have to find the Messiah to save the world and for that I will sacrifice anything."


	17. From a Different Point of View

17/05/05 - First of all, thank you all for your support, guys!  
Keep on reviewing my work and I'll keep on writing more, that's for sure:D

RaynaDarkstorm: I'm sorry, but I can't answer you. I would just spoil things... keep on reading and you'll find out soon enough ; )

ma. grazia: Un'italiana, non ci credo! This is the first time I got a half-Italian review (well, it wasn't perfect, but still  
understandable... grazie mille!). Hope you'll enjoy next chapters as well : )

Kuga-chan: Then I should say welcome in (or to? damn doubts...) the wonderful world of H&M! You'll find a lot of interesting stories, even better than mine : )

Disclaimers: Time to say it again... Sailor Moon, Haruka & Michiru are not mine, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I should say the same thing for Jounouchi Sai (a great character...), who belongs to CLAMP. I've just borrowed her for this chapter as a special guest ;)

* * *

**Chapter 17: From a Different Point of View**

When she woke up that morning, the alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet. It was a special morning for her, because she could finally go back to school.  
Of course, under ordinary circumstances she would never have considered going to school something special, but after ten days spent at home because of a dislocated shoulder, she was more than willing to see again her friends, classmates and yes, her teachers (even Takashi-sensei!).  
She rose from her bed and looked at herself in the full-length mirror.  
Her red hair was rather ruffled, but she didn't care right now. Her eyes focused on the sling cradling her injured arm... the accident during the basketball match between Mugen High and Ohtori Institute had been a real misfortune for her...  
She shook her head and then looked at her own image with resolution: thinking about the past was useless, now she should worry about her recovery and nothing else.  
It was then that she heard a familiar voice calling from downstairs: "Nami, breakfast is ready!"  
"I'm coming!" she replied, but didn't move at once.  
There was another reason that she was so impatient to go back to school, she had to admit it.. and that reason was Tenoh Haruka.  
The last time she had spoken with the tall blonde, he had been having problems with his graceful partner and she didn't know what had happened after her scolding to the stubborn racer.  
Had they managed to solve the matter? Were they officially together now?  
"Nami!"  
The red-haired girl turned to the door and shouted back: "Coming!" before finally left the room.

That morning her mother drove her to school, letting her out right in front of the huge skyscraper where she attended Mugen High.  
The girl took her school bag, said goodbye, and walked at a slow pace (she had to be careful with her shoulder), but when she spotted her friends in the hall, she sped up calling their names: "Sai-chan, Tsubaki-chan!"  
The two girls immediatly stopped and turned to face their friend.  
Jounouchi Sai was a serious looking, thin girl with shoulder length brown hair. She was a very controlled and quiet person. Nami had never even seen the girl get angry...  
Ayame Tsubaki was an extroverted person with short black hair and bright, big eyes. She was a little vain sometimes, nevertheless Nami considered her a good friend. The three of them had been in school together for a very long time.  
"Ohayo, Nami-chan." Tsubaki spoke first, then Sai asked with her usual detatched tone: "How do you feel?"  
"Better. In about two weeks my shoulder will be all right and I'll go back to train with the team!"  
"Good." again the brunette didn't show any emotion, but Nami didn't notice. She knew the girl well enough to understand her behaviour.  
"So, tell me... what happened while I was gone?"  
"Oh, man.. that's right... you don't know!"  
"Don't know.. what?"  
"There is bad news for you.. actually, for all the girls in our school... for all the teenage fans living in Tokyo!" another thing to say about Tsubaki: she was prone to exaggeration, -always-.  
"What?"  
"The most handsome car racer ever seen... the best piano player in our school and of all the schools in the world... the boy with the most charming smile and suave voice... the-"  
"Haruka-kun and Michiru-san are engaged." when Sai interrupted her, Tsubaki glared at the brunette (who just ignored her), before focusing on Nami.  
"Well.. that's not exactly breaking news..." observed the red-haired girl with a smile as they kept on walking towards their classroom.  
"I know, I know... they have always been together since they arrived.. but now it's different! Now there is no doubt about their relationship!"  
"And.. why is that?" Nami asked in a strange tone. If that was true, then Haruka had made up with Michiru... of course she was happy for 'the-most-handsome-car-racer-best-piano-player-etc.', yet there was a part of her that had still hoped to have a chance with Haruka and wasn't too pleased to know what had happened during the week she had spent at home...  
"Now they are always together and from time to time, they disappear somewhere to do only Kami-sama knows what!" Tsubaki said in a knowing way and she had a wicked glint in her eyes.. "Not only that, they are already acting like a married couple.. and they are only sixteen!"  
"Again, Tsubaki-chan, they have always been that close, they are a perfect couple and people like to day-dream about their closeness..."  
But the short-haired girl wasn't going to give in: "Again, Nami-chan, I'm telling you: now it's different! The other day I was in the lift with them, before classes started and I saw Michiru-san adjusting Haruka-kun's tie. They were really close, but he didn't look embarrassed about it, not even a bit, as he smiled - oh, so cool! - and then, with that suave voice of his..." the girl concentrated and then tried to imitate Haruka: "'What would I do without you by my side?' and Michiru-san smiled back before she replied: 'You know, you're always welcome...' believe me, the air was charged with electricity.. it was like in a romantic movie! If I hadn't been there, I know they would have kissed! Aah, Michiru-san is so lucky..."  
At that Nami had to roll her eyes: "That proves nothing! Haruka-kun acts that way with every girl. It is in his nature to always be so charming and gentle and since he is so close to Michiru-san.."  
Nami stopped when she noted how Tsubaki was shooking her head: "No, no.. believe me, there much more to it than that... believe me, Michiru-san is Haruka-kun's girlfriend now, the whole school is talking about it."  
"The whole school?" Nami was skeptical and this time it was Sai's turn to speak: "Tell her about the track accident."  
"Oh yeah!" a bright smile formed on Tsubaki's lips as she spoke again: "During the training of the ladies athletic team, a girl sprained her ankle and Haruka-kun, who was there too, offered to carry the girl to the sick-room - oh, Haruka-kun is such a gentleman! I wish I was that girl..."  
Tsubaki was obviously lost in her own day dream, as Nami tried to bring her back: "Well, I don't see how this proves their relation-" but the short-haired girl didn't give her the time to finish her sentence: "It was then that Michiru-san arrived and wasn't too pleased to see what was going on. Of course, Haruka-kun tried to explain how he couldn't just leave the injured student, but Michiru-san said it was only because the student was a pretty girl and then they started to argue.."  
"That's not true." with her unbreakable calm, Sai stepped in, interrupting her talkative friend, trying to explain: "I was there too when Michiru-san arrived. She said something about how Haruka-kun was always available to pretty girls and that it was a problem since they were deceived by his attitude..."  
"Exactly what I said... they were arguing! It was a love row!"  
Both Nami and Sai looked at their now swooning friend and decided to ignore her, as the brunette continued: "Then Michiru-san said they had to leave and walked away with Haruka-kun without a second thought."  
"And don't forget how she took his arm as they left... aah, they are such a perfect couple! But I'm still certain I would be a better match for him... that's for sure..."  
And with that not very humble comment from Tsubaki, the three girls stopped in front of a classroom... it was Nami who spoke first: "Well, we'll talk about this later..."  
"Have a nice day, Nami-chan!"  
"See you later."  
"See you guys later." replied the red-haired girl, before moving to her own classroom. Once there, she took her seat and waited for the lesson to start.  
It was then that she heard the husky voice that always made her heart pound faster (even though she was now able to hide her inner turmoil): "You're finally back, ne Nami-chan."  
"Haruka-san!"  
"Konnichiwa." the tall blond smiled as he took his seat, right in front of the red-haired girl... then another familiar soft voice spoke: "It's nice to see you, Nami-san."  
"Arigatou, Michiru-san."  
The graceful violinist moved to sit next to her partner and Haruka promptly pulled the chair back for her. The always perfect and polite girl thanked him with a smile.  
"What about your shoulder?" Haruka asked, looking at the injured arm.  
"Oh, I'll survive." Nami answered with a cheerful smile, to which Michiru replied with a soft laugh: "I'm glad to see it didn't change your good mood. Haruka was really concerned for you..." she said, shooting a strange glance at her partner.  
Then the bell rang and the teacher arrived. The couple turned towards the blackboard, but the red-haired girl could still hear Haruka's reply: "Well, she is a good friend.. of course I worry for her."  
"Only a good friend..?"  
"Are you jealous?"  
"Should I be?"  
And then the teacher spoke, silencing the class.  
So that was what they called the 'change' in the relationship of the famous couple. It looked like they flirted with each other an awful lot, even more than before...  
Yet Nami couldn't help but think there was something wrong.  
Often she had observed the young car racer, especially when he was looking at the unaware Michiru. Those were the only occasions when she had seen something different in Haruka's eyes, something tender that even the young violinist hadn't noticed, because her partner was very careful to hide it from her.  
But now, if they were a real couple, why did they keep on acting this way? Of course, there was something different in their behaviour... it was as if they had gotten closer but nevertheless, something prevented them from achieving true intimacy... but what was it? And why did she worry about it so much? It was none of her business.  
None of her business at all...

When the bell rang, finally signaling the end of the morning lessons, Nami took a deep breath and called Haruka into a corner: "So, tell me.." she began with a bright smile: "How is it going?"  
"Nani?"  
"Between you and Michiru-san, of course! You have talked to her and clarified everything.. right?"  
"Oh.." Haruka didn't look very happy at the memory, as he spoke: "Yeah, we made it all clear..."  
"Then she is your girlfriend now.. ne?" Nami had tried to sound as neutral as possible but she couldn't deny her displeasure at the idea of the handsome car racer being caught forever.  
The answer she got, however, was something she would have never expected: "Girlfriend? No, nothing like that."  
"But.. I thought you wanted to tell her about your feelings..."  
"What I feel or don't feel doesn't matter right now... besides, we have no time for such things..."  
Nami was speechless and blinked, clearly confused: "No time..?"  
The handsome car racer opened his mouth to say something, but then he seemed to.. hesitate..? Not a second later, Michiru was right by his side: "Excuse me, Nami-san. But Haruka and I have to go now."  
"See you later, Nami-chan."  
"See you.. later.." came the soft reply of the red-haired girl as she watched the beautiful couple leave to go - saying it like Tsubaki did - only Kami-sama knew where...

In the meantime, the couple hurried through the corridors to get to the lift, when Michiru said softly: "It's in the park area, I can feel it."  
Her partner just nodded: "Let's hurry and get out of here."  
After a moment of silence, the aqua-haired beauty spoke in a less serious tone: "What were you talking about with Nami-san?"  
The tall blonde seemed to think about it for a moment, then with a half smile, she shook her head: "Nothing important.."

What could be more important than one's feelings?  
Nami tried hard to think of an answer to her own question, but she could't find a satisfactory one. From her point of view, it was almost impossible to live ignoring what one felt (was she too romantic, perhaps?), yet Haruka obviously was... but why?  
With a sigh she left her classroom to join Sai and Tsubaki for lunch.  
The short-haired girl spoke again about the latest disappearance of the charming, perfect couple, but Nami said nothing, knowing how much her friend (not to mention the whole school) was far from the truth about Haruka's true relationship with Michiru.  
In fact, there were a lot of things people didn't see and didn't know about the tall blond... things not hidden, but people often saw what they wanted to... things she had figured out herself by observing him.  
To her, Haruka wasn't the handsome car racer.. the great piano player.. the famous idol of all teenagers.. the fastest runner.. or the always charming student... to her, Haruka was just a wonderful woman.  
And Nami really hoped Haruka could be happy with the lifestyle she had chosen for herself...


	18. A School Trip in Kyoto

15/06/05 - I know that this time I've kept you waiting for far too long, but there are two good news for you (or at least, I think they are good ones!): first of all, as you can see this is a very long chapter, probably the longest of Destined Souls. And then, I know I had told you this would be the last chapter... well, nothing like that! In fact, there will be two more chapters (you have to thank/curse Saun for this ; b)

sHinn: Thanks to you for your review and what you said... you're absolutely right on everything: )

RaynaDarkstorm: Haruka vs Utena. It would be a wonderful match, ne? ; )

bradam: Grazie mille per la tua review e i complimenti! Mi fa molto piacere sapere che anche in Italia c'è qualcuno che mi legge : D  
Per quanto riguarda 'masaka', è un'espressione di incredulità del tipo 'possibile?', 'non ci credo!'.

* * *

**Chapter 18: A School Trip in Kyoto**

"It will be a lot of fun... ne, Haruka-kun?"  
"Sure." replied the tall blonde, unable to show the same excitement as Nami, who noticed immediately, of course: "Ehi, you don't sound very happy! It's not often that we would get to go on a three day school trip to Kyoto, after all..."  
The young car racer had to chuckle at that, then: "Gomen ne, Nami-chan.  
It's just that... I'm not going."  
"Nani?" the red-haired girl looked surprised and obviously displeased: "Why not?"  
"I'm not in the mood to travel." she lied and then flashed one of her famous charming smiles to end the discussion... no such luck, however. Nami seemed to have developed some sort of immunity to that (well, her heart still pounded fast, but her mind at least, still worked properly): "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Just what I said... I'll spend the free time relaxing."  
"Better to say you will spend it studying, Haruka."  
Hearing that familiar, soft voice, the tall blonde looked up to meet a pair of deep blue eyes. "Michiru..." she said unsurely, wondering what her partner was trying to say.  
The aqua-haired beauty could obviously read her mind as she answered the unspoken question: "Takashi-sensei said that those who won't take part in the school trip will have to do a research paper about Kyoto's history. Four pages at least."  
"What?" Haruka was left speechless. Takashi was the only teacher who could do such a thing...  
Michiru, however, made no remark about the strictness of the man as she went on: "That's why you should come along..."  
Come along? Did that mean... "You want to go..?" half a question, half a statement, Haruka's words sounded rather incredulous. Something that the young violinist ignored: "Of course."  
The tall blonde gave her partner a significant look, but Michiru just met it with an enigmatic smile...  
"So, what are you going to do?" Nami interrupted, looking up at Haruka with pleading eyes. "You won't leave two young ladies like us all alone... will you?"  
Now how could she say no to such a request from two such wonderful girls?  
She sighed, then with a half smile: "All right, I'll come."

"Why?" With that simple question the tall figure of the blonde racer appeared in the doorway of her partner's bedroom, where the girl was sitting in front of a mirror brushing out her hair.  
"Nani?" Michiru asked without turning around. She could clearly see Haruka reflected in the mirror... noted how the girl crossed her arms before speaking again. "We shouldn't go."  
The young violinist spun around to face her friend. She didn't even need to ask where it was that they shouldn't go. "And why is that?"  
Haruka blinked in front of such a ridiculous question. Wasn't it obvious? Well.. probably not, since Michiru really wanted to go... "There are a lot of good reasons for us not to go, don't you think?" she said resolutely.  
"For example?" Michiru was definitely enjoying this game.  
"First of all, a youma could attack while we are away... what if it finds a Talisman? Then, our families.. they know nothing about this trip... and then... well, you know... they all think I'm a boy, so I will likely end up in a room with other male students... it would be torture. You know how their minds work at sixteen years... they only think about -that-..."  
Michiru would dearly love asking something more about that '-that-', but she didn't want to ill-treat Haruka and simply addressed her concerns: "We'll only be away for three days and no youma will attack in that time. I can feel it," the young violinist spoke with certainty and also with a slight note of sadness that caused Haruka to curse herself for bringing up the subject. She continued: "As for our families.. they are not here to sign our permissions, that's why the principal took the responsibility to sign them on their behalf." She paused a moment, then: "And in regard to the room problem, you can simply stay with me."  
Taken aback by those words, Haruka was quick to hide her emotions and look unaffected... nevertheless, Michiru's eye was trained enough to note the blonde's almost imperceptible reaction.. was it surprise? Anxiety? Longing?  
She couldn't say and also didn't want to know... it wasn't the right moment. So, before her taller partner could say anything, the young violinist promptly added: "After all, we are living in the same apartment... what's wrong with it?"  
Nothing, of course... and the discussion was - as always - over.

With the Shinkansen it had only taken a couple of hours to get to Kyoto.  
The trip had been a quiet one. Many girls had tried to work up the courage to ask Haruka to take a picture with them, but the presence of Michiru - sitting right next to the blonde - and the strict look of Takashi-sensei discouraged them.  
Once at the station, the class took the bus waiting for them to reach the place where they would spend their nights... a modest establishment, just like Takashi wanted: 'You are still young and immature, that's why you cannot see how very lucky you are to have everything you ever need and want. You're too used to this westernized consumer life style! Don't you ever forget we are Japanese and proud of it!'  
The result? Well, since a hoteru was apparently strictly forbidden, they ended up in a ryokan that was so small they had taken almost every room.  
Strange as it was, Takashi-sensei and Megumi-sensei (the young math teacher, if not to say a beautiful woman) didn't say anything about the rooms divisions. It looked like whatever the students decided among themselves would be all right - as long as they behaved and made no noise.  
And since most of the students wanted to stay together in larger groups, Haruka and Michiru managed to take the only double room without arguement... there was no way, however, they could do it without stirring up gossip...  
"Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Haruka-kun..."  
"..and Michiru-san..."  
"They are going to sleep in the same room!"  
"Nani?"  
"Oh, so mature..."  
"It can't be true! What about Takashi-sensei? He will never let them sleep.. you know, together!"  
"Tsk, Takashi-sensei is too busy courting Megumi-sensei to care!"  
"They are.. together?"  
"Not yet... but it's just a matter of time. Haven't you seen how gentlemanly he acts with her?"  
"Ehi, you're right!"  
"Oh, come on! Megumi-sensei is too young for him!"  
The whispered conversation among the group went on, but Haruka was fed up with it and closed the door to her room with relief.  
"Man, they really love to talk an awful lot..." the blonde complained as she put down her and Michiru's bags, then paused to look around.  
The place wasn't as big as their apartment at Mugen High, but it still looked comfortable and very clean. No bed was in sight, but Haruka knew there were futon in the closet, that they would prepare for the night...  
"Does it really bother you? You should be used to being the centre of attention."  
The tall blonde turned to look at her partner (who was looking around as well): "I'm used to be followed by girls, being seen as the prince of their dreams..."  
In front of such a humble comment, Michiru's eyebrow rose in surprise and the aqua-haired beauty stared at her friend, who just continued. "But I don't like it when they're trying to guess what we may or may not do in this room."  
"And what is it that we might do?" It was a silly question, of course, but the slight blush Michiru saw on Haruka's face before the tall blonde turned around was worth it.  
"Stop teasing me about this matter. You know what I'm talking about."  
"And since when has the great Tenoh Haruka become so shy?"  
Again that confident smile played on the blonde's lips when she turned, moved closer to her friend and spoke in a lower (and damned sexy) tone: "Actually, it's you who have been acting like a naughty girl lately."  
"Oh.. have I?" came the controlled reply, as the young violinist gave one of her most innocent smiles... a mischievous glint flashing in her eyes...  
Since what had happened the day of their promise they hadn't been this close, looking into each other eyes... their mental bond was strong as it had always been, just like the physical attraction between them.  
It was so hard to believe how very near they had been to... and were now...  
Then with a half smile, Haruka turned towards their bags. "Better get ready. Takashi-sensei probably wants to leave as soon as possible. 'We cannot waste this precious time!'" she quoted their teacher, busying herself with settling her clothes.  
Michiru simply watched her for a while. That was that, after all. After the important promise she had wanted so much, going against her own desires, they had slowly settled in the daily routine of a strong, flirtatious friendship. And everytime the tension between Haruka and herself became overwhelming, they acted like they had just done: pretending nothing had happened.  
The aqua-haired beauty could still hear a voice from the depths of her being, screaming desperately that this wasn't what she wanted... but Michiru knew.. if she listened to that voice even for a moment, then she would never be able to go back ... never be able to deny her love again.  
She had to hold on to their promise, until the day (if they succeded) that they could finally be together... and deep in her heart, Michiru knew Haruka was doing the same.

When the class met in the hall, they were divided into groups...  
"Here in Kyoto there are several places you must see: Nijo Castle, Taizoin Temple's garden, Kyoto Imperial Palace, Ginkakuji Temple, Katsura Imperial Villa..."  
"...Pontocho Kaburenjo Theater..." came the whispered advice of a grinning boy, soon joined by some other male students.  
The history teacher didn't notice, however: "Of course we won't be able to visit every place in three days, not to mention the fact that it would be even worse if we move all together. That's why every group will go on its own and we will join together this evening at six o'clock. The places are marked on the maps I gave you, along with Megumi-san's mobile number. If you need us, call her. We will be together..." there was a slight note of pride in his voice in that last sentence, something that caused the students to giggle in amusement, while the embarrassed math teacher tried to change subject. "As Takashi-san said, there's a lot to see in a very short time. So if you want to also have some fun, you'd better hurry.. and never leave your group, Kyoto is still a big city."  
Finally, after the last warning, the class was dismissed and the many groups soon disappeared in different directions. Only five students were left standing in front of the ryokan: Michiru (the leader of the group), Haruka, Nami, Ritsuko (a girl with violet-dyed hair and a strong personality) and Ginta (a shy boy with short, black hair). Risuko and Ginta were childhood friends.  
"Okay, guys, let's get going! What about shopping?" Ready to face the world, the violet-haired girl looked from Michiru to Nami, waiting for an answer. After all, it was girl's business, wasn't it?  
But before either of them could speak, someone else shyly stepped in: "Ehm, I don't think it's a good idea, Ritsuko-chan... Takashi-sensei didn't want us to wander around pointlessly..."  
"Oh, come on, Gi-chan, stop spoiling the fun!"  
"He is right, Ritsuko-san. On the map he gave me, Takashi-sensei has assigned all the places that we have to visit in the next few days." As Michiru unfolded the paper in front of the others, they were shocked.  
"What?" Nami blinked, hoping she had seen wrong... "He's circled every temple, museum and castle on the map!"  
Half shocked, half angry, Haruka crossed her arms with a stern look in her emerald eyes: "That man is crazy. How can we move throughout Kyoto in a mere three days holiday?"  
"Of course, we won't be able to see everything..." the aqua-haired beauty, being the rational voice (along with Ginta, who was too shy to speak), calmed the group. Michiru knew exactly what to do: "But if we follow a studied route we can manage to get to most of these places."  
"That means we won't have any fun..." the displeasure in Ritsuko's voice was apparent.  
"That means.." Michiru spoke patiently as if she were speaking with children: "We can also relax a little if we don't waste time."  
"Well, then.. Michiru-san, show us the way!"

Knowing Michiru only as a brilliant, perfect student, how could they have also imagined the girl would be a great leader?  
Choosing the shortest routes, the clever girl had already led them through a fair number of wonderful temples and had also answered to every question her friends could think of, with the result being their esteem for the aqua-haired beauty reaching the very top. There was nothing Michiru couldn't do or know.  
Having understood that a long time ago, Haruka confined herself to watching the goings on. At almost 2 p.m. they passed right next to what looked like... "A game center!"  
Much to everyone's surprise, it was the usually shy Ginta who spoke.  
With a knowing smile, the violet-haired girl stepped right next to her friend to tease him a little. "Please, forgive him. Gi-chan is a real otaku when it comes to videogames and computers... ne, Gi-chan?" the poor boy was now crimson red. Then, with perfect timing, Ritsuko's stomach chose right that moment to growl. Now it was her turn to blush as Nami laughed at her.. "Looks like your stomach wants to stop as well..." then, looking at Michiru: "Why don't we have a break here? We could eat something, relax and then go on with the visit of Kyoto."  
"That sounds good to me too." Michiru admitted and when Haruka also nodded in agreement, they went in.

For once, Ginta appeared completely at ease as he looked around and then chose the game he wanted to play: a F1 race simulator.  
He took a seat, inserted a coin and for the first time that morning, the shy boy dared to speak to the tall blonde: "Do you want to play?"  
"No, thanks. I prefer the real races." Haruka said, without even try to hide her boredom in front of such a childish thing.  
Not noticing it, the boy focused again on the screen, while his childhood friend began to cheer for him: "Go, Gi-chan! Show us what you can do!"  
The red lights turned green and the race started. Ginta was usually an awkward boy, but now that he was behind this steering wheel, something had changed in his behaviour... he looked smart, self-confident, at ease... and he was driving skillfully.  
The race ended and Ginta won. Ritsuko was now jumping for joy, while the boy went back into shy mode. Michiru smiled - happy for them, but when she turned towards Haruka she saw something sparking in those teal eyes... and her smile got wider.  
"Ginta-kun, let's play together." the blonde said suddenly - it was more of a demand.  
"H-hai!" the boy jolted, surprised by the seriousness in Haruka's voice, but he hurriedly took his place (the blonde was already waiting for him) and the race began with Nami cheering for Haruka and Ritsuko for both. Michiru was simply watching.  
Soon enough, both of their cars were far away from all the others. Ginta was in first position, but Haruka was right behind him... a great result considering the blonde had never played before, but for her mere second place wasn't enough.  
They had just started into the last lap when Haruka's car took advantage of a space Ginta had left open and overtook him, then driving at horrid speed, she outdistanced him, safely crossing the finish line first: she had won.  
With a huge grin, the young car racer looked at her opponent: "Let's do it again."  
Hardly able to suppress a giggle, Michiru couldn't quite believe how easy it was to make Haruka happy. And now that the 'boys' had found something to do, the girls sat at a table and ordered something to eat.  
Soon enough the energized voice of the handsome racer had spread and a group of excited girls was gathered around her.. and Ginta, as well (he was a good player after all.  
It didn't take too much longer before Ritsuko decided to get in the way, dismissing the fawning pack of girls.  
Nami took this opportunity to carefully look at Haruka. The tall blonde was so caught up in the game, so determined... and with a self-confidence you usually didn't see in girls... was that the reason so many mistook her for a boy? Because it was the only explanation she could come up with... of course, she had been deceived too in the beginning.. first by her height, after that by her strength and manners... but then, as soon as she had understood that what she wanted to see wasn't the blonde's true form, it had become so clear.  
That was the problem... people always saw what they wanted to see, not even realizing that the real Haruka was so much better than the one they had created in their mind.  
"How can they not see it?" she sighed.  
"I really don't know."  
Hearing the answer to a question she didn't mean to say out loud, Nami almost jumped in surprise. The red-haired girl looked at the smiling Michiru not knowing what to say... just then Haruka, a still fuming Ritsuko and a confused Ginta came to sit with them: "I can't believe I've lost every single race..." he lamented.  
"You shouldn't blame yourself. Truth to be told, you did pretty well. I've never found such a strong opponent.. not even in real races."  
The blonde's words seemed to cheer up the disappointed boy, who finally smiled. "Arigatou."  
Haruka sat down next to Michiru while Ginta and Ritsuko were on the other side of the table with Nami. It didn't take them long before they started to argue, or at least, before Ritsuko began to... it looked like the violet-haired girl had ordered for Ginta his favourite dish, tempura, not knowing that the boy didn't like it any more.  
"You loved it!"  
"That's right.. I -loved- it..."  
"And since when have things changed?"  
"Since when my mother had started to cook it almost every evening. I'm sick of it..." the shy boy murmured.  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I've ordered it and you know I don't like it! Who will eat it, then?"  
"Okay, guys!" an exasperated Nami interrupted them.. "I'll eat the tempura and Ginta-kun can have my udon."  
"A-are you sure, Nami-san?"  
"Of course!"  
"Nami-chan is a good girl.. you're very lucky, Gi-chan." There was something strange in Ritsuko's tone, probably jealousy, but the shy boy was too naive to get it. "What do you mean?"  
"Nothing, just what I said... if you can't understand it, it's not my fault!"  
"Oh, please, stop arguing you two!" Nami begged.  
While the discussion was taking place, the aqua-haired beauty took the chance to cast a playful look on her taller partner, who was still smiling with satisfaction about the races she had just won. Of course they weren't real, but still better than nothing, ne?  
"You needed to prove yourself, didn't you?"  
"I just wanted to have some fun..." the young blonde replied casually, but the proud smile on her lips betrayed her.  
Michiru had to stifle a laugh as she looked at those wonderful emerald eyes with a mischievous smile. "Sometimes you're just like a child."  
Confused, Haruka blinked. "What do you mean?"  
Sometimes, the tall blonde too could be quite naive...

The afternoon went on well, just like the morning. After lunch their pace was slower and they even managed to stop at a couple of shops. Ritsuko continued to tease the poor Ginta, with only a few attempts of the others to help him: they all knew it was the way the two friends chose to comunicate with each other and accepted it. Just like the two old friends now understood that the famous, wonderful couple was nothing more than.. well, a wonderful couple. They teased and flirted, but were very approachable once you got to know them. The other girls still found it hard to suppress flashes of envy for the young violinist's place at Haruka's side when the blonde offered her arm to escort Michiru to the next museum. What would it be like to have such an attentive partner?

Back in their room that night, it had been an awkward moment for the both of them as they had opened the closet to get their futon. The room had looked big enough the first time they had stepped in, but now it seemed so small... and their futon were so close... then why did Haruka feel so far away from her partner? Why was Michiru so quiet? What was she thinking of? They lived in the same apartment, they spent most of their time together, they fought and argued and laughed together, then why was it so strange to sleep in the same room?  
"Which side?" Haruka's voice sounded strange even to her own ears, but she had to say something... Damn, why was she so nervous? And why was Michiru so calm?  
"Nani?"  
"Where do you want to sleep... right or left?" she asked again, pointing to the mat on the ground.  
"Oh.. right is fine."  
They put down their futon in silence, then the violinist spoke: "I'm going to change." and Michiru left the room.  
All alone, Haruka couldn't help but wonder what her partner was going to wear for the night. Probably a pyjama since they were on a school trip. She could remember quite well a night she had woken up due to a nightmare and walked into the kitchen in t-shirt and pants for a glass of water and found Michiru sitting at the table. The girl was so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed the interested look Haruka gave her lingerie or the deep blush that colored her face as some not-so-pure thoughts crossed her mind...  
In moments Michiru was back, wearing a pyjama, of course... and a liberal coating of moisturizer.  
Haruka couldn't suppress a gentle smile. Her friend never left home without her cosmetics.  
Michiru caught sight of the blonde's amused grin. "What?"  
The racer simply shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go to sleep."  
It was still 10 p.m., but they were so tired after that first day at Kyoto, that they both wanted to go to sleep straight away.  
"Goodnight, Michiru."  
"Goodnight.. Haruka."  
There again, it was silence.  
Unmoving, Haruka was intently staring at the wall. She knew that if she turned on the other side and stretched her arm, she could easily reach her partner... aah, what a nonsense! They had a mission, they had to save the world!  
Her feelings towards the young violinist didn't matter, she shouldn't care about it. There was no time for love: she was the one to tell Nami those words and now...  
Angry with herself, Haruka closed her eyes and shifted position to find a more comfortable one, determined to fall asleep, unaware of the pair of blue eyes staring right at her back...

By their second day in Kyoto, Haruka had to admit that Michiru was right: the school trip was the perfect occasion to forget all of their problems and relax for a while, just like they had during their training at Ojiwa.  
Of course, they had to visit several places to please their teacher Takashi-sensei, but they still enjoyed being together... and Haruka was now also enjoying the presence of some giggling Catholic school girls (that were on a school trip just like them), who couldn't find the way to the station and asked the handsome boy to keep them company until they found it.  
Of course, the always-kind-to-pretty-girls blonde was more than willing to help them, but Michiru had a different idea.  
Walking gracefully through the small crowd of enraptured ladies, the young violinist lightly touched Haruka's arm to get her attention. "Don't you think you're forgetting something?" and she nodded towards Nami, Ritsuko and Ginta, who had been bored but were now curiously watching what was going on.. "We have no time for.. this." Michiru gestured to the group around her.  
"'This' is called providing help. We can't just leave five young ladies all alone... it may be dangerous." Haruka winked at the nearest girl who promptly blushed prettily.  
Michiru had to fight hard not to roll her eyes when she heard the others sigh around her. She then decided to speak directly with the one who was rubbing herself all over Haruka, trying to get back her attention. "You don't have to worry... it shouldn't be that difficult for you to cross the street and turn at that corner," she said, pointing where the road turned and disappeared behind a tall building: "The building is right over there, just follow that sign to Kyoto Station. See? You were so close to it and yet, you didn't find it. Strange, isn't it?"  
The brilliant smile of the young violinist was met with the embarrassed expressions of the girls, who thanked her and then preferred to go on to the station.. alone.  
When Michiru turned again towards Haruka, the tall blonde had that big smile the aqua-haired knew all too well.. "It's funny how sometimes you can't see what is right under your nose."  
The young violinist was more than sure that her partner had already known where the station was, but she simply smiled at Haruka's comment.  
They were wandering back toward the rest of the group, who were no longer paying attention to them, when the wind tore across their path and a shower of cherry blossoms flew across the road.  
"Hanami?" the blonde asked.  
"So early," Michiru said, surprised.  
Haruka caught one of the delicate blossoms in her hand. Her eyes darkening as she regarded it. The sakura burst into brief glory then fell and their beauty trodden underfoot. Long ago the samurai had revered them as symbolic of the transience of life and found in them the inspiration to conquer the fear of death. "The life of a flower." she whispered softly to herself, but Michiru heard her and her expression was pained as she regarded her blonde partner.  
"Haruka..." she started, an aching pain obvious in her voice.  
The taller girl looked up with an uncommon vulnerabilty in her expression, then she smiled softly. "Hey. It's beautiful, ne?" The blonde closed her eyes then and turned her face into the warm breeze, letting the petals carress her cheeks.  
Again, Michiru was struck by the childlike cast to Haruka's features. She was reminded of the innocent faith Haruka had put in her to teach and guide the guardian of the wind on her path as a senshi - a path that could lead to her death. The blonde had even offered her love, a gift that Michiru had desperately wanted to take, but... she trembled slightly at the swell of emotion in her chest.  
Something shifted inside Michiru then and she knew then that their promise was hollow to her. She would hold Uranus to it, of course, but there was no way she could let Haruka die. She had seen the admiration in Nami's eyes yesterday, had realized that the other girl too was struck by the sheer beauty and uniqueness of Tenoh Haruka. What an amazing world that such an unconventional creature should exist and what a dark and lonely place it would be for Michiru if she did not...

Later that evening they had a rare opportunity to return to their room for a few moments alone. The angelic figure was surrounded by the orange light of the setting sun and was looking - Haruka knew - in the direction of the sea, even though she couldn't see it from Kyoto. She had stood watching the slight figure for a long while before she decided to join her on the balcony of their room. "What a wonderful sunset..."  
Back from her reverie, Michiru had turned to her friend with a warm smile. "Hai."  
In silence, they stood there, watching the sun sink out of sight.. thinking...  
Almost unconsciously, the aqua-haired beauty's hand reached out to lightly touch Haruka's. Michiru expected the blonde to pull away, but she didn't and simply held onto the volinist's hand.  
When their hands finally parted it was nothing more than a simple movement, but for a brief moment Michiru had felt as if she were lost...  
"It's time to go. Dinner will be ready by now." The tall blonde's voice was as husky as ever, but this time there was something else in its low sound... did Haruka feel what she had felt? She sighed.  
"Hai, let's go."  
That evening at their dining-table, Nami and Ritsuko were cheerful and noisy as ever and it looked like they managed to involve Ginta as well.  
Only Haruka and Michiru were quieter than usual.. their minds far away from Kyoto, focused again on their mission, on what they had to do in order to save the world.. and their happiness...

After dinner, the whole class left the ryokan to spend the evening at the nearby karaoke bar.  
Nami it turned out was a karaoke addict and sang at least five songs: all cheerful songs that the red-haired girl performanced with a certain self-confidence. Nevertheless, her best one was definetly the only sad one, that spoke of a secret love... the whole class was deeply captivated by it.  
When it was Ritsuko's turn, she sang twice and then she also managed to convince Ginta to sing the third one with her. When they asked Haruka (of course the girls wanted to know how her deep, husky voice sounded when she sang), the tall blonde refused to perform, saying she wasn't interested... and then Michiru stepped in, saying she would sing in Haruka's place. The girls were surprised, but then they promptly nodded in agreement.. after all, they wanted to hear Michiru's voice as well.  
The aqua-haired beauty took the microphone and closed her eyes to concentrate on the song. It looked like she didn't need the music, then she began.  
What song was it? It looked like nobody knew, but they didn't care.  
Michiru had such a soft, sweet voice... They could listen to it for hours and never get bored.  
Also Haruka was carefully listening. She already knew her partner was a great singer... back at their apartment, she had sometimes heard the beautiful violinist singing in the shower.  
But this time there was something different... the song... the tune was familiar, but the words weren't the same ones she remembered... it seemed the violinist had yet another gift.

_"I want to thank destiny__  
__Because I was able to meet you_  
_Break through the silence of the lies and_  
_Together we will secure true peace."_

When blue eyes slowly opened, they instantly met the teal ones of her partner. The tall blonde then smiled and broke the eye contact by closing her eyes... they didn't need words to communicate.  
"Sugoi, Michiru-san! It was so beautiful and sad and.. oh, so beautiful!" Ritsuko was almost on the verge of tears, soon followed by Nami: "Sniff, I've never heard such a heart-breaking song before.  
who wrote it?"  
"Actually... I did." the violinist confessed.  
"Nani! You're great, Michiru-san!" the violet-haired girl was now looking at the elegant violinist with adoring eyes.  
"H-hai, you are a marvelous artist, M-Michiru-san."  
"Arigatou... Gi-chan." the girl replied with a playful smile as the shy boy went crimson red.  
When Michiru went back to sit next to Haruka, the others were still talking about the song... she glanced at her handsome partner out of the corner of her eye. "What did you think?"  
"Your singing is... pleasant..."  
"I wasn't talking about my singing..."  
They sat there for a while, watching Ritsuko's performance, then the blonde's answer came in a whisper: "I'll never regret my choices. It's thanks to them that I've been able to meet you."  
A sweet smile formed on Michiru's lips as she soflty replied: "I know."

The real shock of the evening was yet to come in the form of Takashi-sensei.  
The strict teacher - probably drunk - had completely identified himself in the role of the suitor and was now singing a love song at the top of his voice, while the poor Megumi-sensei was desperatly trying to get him to sit down. Embarrassment was written all over her pinkened face... it was something the students would hardly forget.  
Nevertheless (or just because of that), the next morning their history teacher was even more harsh than usual and since he wasn't satisfied with what they have done alone, he decided to show them himself what they had to see and know about Kyoto. They walked all day long at a horrid pace and when they finally took the Shinkansen to go back home, they were exhausted.

After having said goodnight to Nami, Rtsuko and Ginta, Haruka and Michiru arrived home at their apartment, at last.  
"I can't believe it! After all we have done and suffered, he still asked us to write a report about the trip and Kyoto's history!" the young car racer was so worn out that she threw her bag in a corner of the living room and collapsed on the couch.  
Michiru was as tired as her partner, but she was still smiling when she sat down primly next to Haruka: "That's what you did in Kyoto? ...suffered?"  
"Uhm, sort of.." the girl grunted.  
"Does that mean you didn't enjoy yourself?"  
The blonde thought about it for a moment, then a grin formed on her lips: "No.. I did."  
"I was right then... that we should go."  
"You're always right." Haruka allowed easily with an amused smile.  
The aqua-haired beauty pretended to be surprised: "Is that so?"  
"Uhm, sort of..."

* * *

Author's Note: First of all, very special thanks to Suiren since the idea about the samurai and cherry blossoms was hers (arigatou: D)  
Then... yeah, it's time for some explanation... as you can imagine, I had to do some research for this chapter.  
All the places I have talked about really exist and can obviously be found in Kyoto.

Shinkansen: The high speed bullet train.  
Hoteru: Nothing more than a hotel (western style).  
Ryokan: A traditional Japanese inn.  
Pontocho Kaburenjo Theater: This is where the geisha perform and live.

Uhm, do I forget anything? If there's something not clear, just ask me.  
See ya!


	19. Searching for the Truth

27/06/05 - And here we are, chapter 19 is ready for you, guys : )

freakyicefairy: Truth to be told, I haven't written chapter 20 yet, so this -could- be an incomplite story. However, I'll do my best to finish the fic, that's a promise ; )

Bruteaous: As I said, about the Samurai and cherry blossom thing, it wasn't an idea of mine. I have to thank Suiren for that (again, arigatou : D ) About the sequel, I haven't decided yet... but I can tell you that this story will end before episode 110.

shinn: I would be honoured to invite you to visit my country if the places you want to see are Florence, Venice, Rome... I'm Italian, not Japanese : D About the places I've mentioned, I knew about them just because I've searched on the web for the information I needed.

For those people who want to know how Nami figured out that Haruka is a girl: please, be patient and you'll know... maybe... ; b

* * *

**Chapter 19: Searching for the Truth**

All around them was silence... a heavy, expectant silence... one that made even the softest noise sound like an explosion.  
They had to be cautious or their mission.. their very lives.. might be in danger...  
The smaller figure moved behind her seated partner, lightly touching her shoulder: "He will be back in ten minutes."  
The other person was staring at the monitor of a computer, her hands ready on the keyboard: "I know.. which one is the password?"  
The standing figure handed her a slip of paper and the sitting girl rapidly typed something that appeared at once on the screen as a series of asterisks... she pressed enter and waited... an alert message popped up on the screen: 'Error'.  
"Shimatta..." the figure at the keypad cursed.  
"Try the other one." her partner whispered, pointing to the second word written on the piece of paper... again the sitting person tapped something in, pressed enter and waited... another message, but this time it was a welcome message: they were in.  
The seated individual allowed herself a satisfied smile, causing her partner to do the same... but when the smaller figure glanced at her watch, she got serious again: "We only have 7 minutes left..."  
The other person nodded gravely and put her hand on the mouse... the cursor on the screen moved over several icons... she double-clicked on one of them and a window popped up on the screen... there were all the files shared on the local intranet.  
She quickly turned her attention to one of those files... it was named 'Mugen High'. Again she double-clicked on the icon and a long list appeared... it was an archive of all the students divided by class... there was all kinds of personal information even about the two of them... their previous schools, their interests and various activities... it wasn't that strange, was it?  
"This is not what we're looking for, Haruka."  
"I know..."  
The girl with aqua-colored hair moved away from her partner and took hold of the the door knob to make sure that noone could interupt them - not when they were so close to a break through.  
Her sitting friend closed the file and continued her search through various documents, then... "Michiru, look at this..."  
The girl went back to her partner's side to watch the screen over her shoulder... it was a newspaper article. In the middle there was a photograph of a ruined building, the destruction appeared to have been caused by an explosion of some kind... but what caught her attention was the smaller picture of a man... she read the name written underneath in astonishment: "Professor Tomoe Souichi."  
"Exactly. Our man." They both recognized the founder of their school.  
Haruka rapidly scanned the article: "Terrifying explosion at the Ichigoya Laboratories. There are still no clues to the exact cause, but it was reportedly due to a failed experiment a team of scientists were working on. The only people to survive the tragedy were the lead researcher of the project, professor Tomoe Souichi and his six-year-old daughter, Hotaru."  
"He has a daughter..?"  
"That's what it says..."  
"When did this happen?"  
The taller girl looked for a date and found it: "Four years ago."  
"So, now she should be..."  
"10 years old."  
"Still Haruka, this isn't going to help us..." a slight sound startled them both into silence.  
"We'd better go." the blonde whispered after several tense heartbeats.  
The young car racer closed the document and was on the point of shutting down the computer when she noticed something... an icon in the shape of a black star with an infinite symbol in it, the file name was 'Pure Hearts'.  
Haruka knew it couldn't be just a coincidence, but when she tried to open the file, another alert message showed up. They needed a password.  
Michiru observed what her friend was doing, keeping an eye on her watch: "Hurry! We don't have much time..."  
The sitting girl used the password that let them log in, but it failed.  
She tried the other few guesses they had found during months of research at Mugen High, but none of those worked.  
"Haruka, there's no more time!"  
"Shimatta.." she knew in her heart that this file was the important one, but they had to go now or the principal would find them here.  
Quickly she shut down the computer and followed Michiru. There were only seconds left...

The young couple hurried out of the room and walked qickly down the corridor that lead to the outer office area... as they turned last corner that divided them from the completion of their 'spying mission', they ran right into the last person they wanted to meet.  
"Tenoh-san, Kaioh-san... were you looking for me?" the principal asked, sounding surprised.  
"No, sir." replied Michiru with an unbreakable calm: "We just wished to speak with Takashi-sensei about his lesson, but he isn't in his office." she explained glancing at the locked door next to principal's own office... where they had just come from... it was true that their strict teacher was never there at that hour which was, of course, why they had chosen that time to snoop around.  
"Well, then..." the principal said cooly, "if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."  
The young couple bowed at the same time as Haruka spoke: "Have a nice day, sir." then they calmly walked away, not knowing that the principal was still watching them with cold, blank eyes...

"Have we blown it?" Haruka spoke first in a whisper.  
"I don't know..."  
"Our plan was just perfect and then... shimatta!"  
"Well, not so perfect if he caught us there. It's better to keep quiet for a while.. just to be sure they don't suspect anything..."  
"I guess you're right..."  
They fell silent as they walked towards the lift. The young car racer pushed a button and when the sliding doors finally opened, they stepped in.  
"The accident involving the professor..."  
As the taller girl heard her partner's soft voice, she looked up to listen.  
"Could it be linked with the wrongness we've felt here?" Michiru had her hand thoughtfully on her chin.  
"Maybe or maybe not... we aren't even sure what kind of experiments the professor was working on... hell, we also don't know if he's even continued his work. Ichigoya Labs were state of the art, we don't have anything like it here."  
They had studied the map of the entire Mugen High skyscraper, floor after floor, but there was no sign of any kind of laboratory... it didn't seem as if such a thing could exist. However, it was Michiru who had noticed that a disproportionate number of daimons they defeated had morphed back into Mugen students. For months they had kept a low profile... well as low as the oh so handsome racer and beautiful violisit could keep. But outside of their battles nothing strange had happened to them at school. Realizing that their plan wasn't giving them the results they desired, they had become bolder.  
"The only thing we can do right now is wait and keep on fighting the youma to find the Talismans."  
Haruka didn't like the idea at all, but Michiru was right and she knew that. Another rash move like today and their cover could fall to pieces.  
It was better to stay put and just try to control what was going on from the inside...

As the elevator came to a halt, opening its doors, they found themselves in front of a kneeling girl... she was younger than them, with black hair covering her face... and she was hardly breathing.  
Haruka frowned at what she saw and automatically moved forward to gently touch the smaller girl's shoulder: "Is there something wrong?"  
At the unexpected touch, the young girl jerked back from the racer and moved away, trying to get to her feet: "It's.. it's nothing... it will pass... it always does..."  
The tall blonde looked at her partner and realized that Michiru was as worried as she... but before they could do anything, the black-haired girl pushed between them and disappeared into the lift...  
"Who was that girl?" asked Michiru, her mind still focused on that slim body... those big, sad eyes... the deep contrast between her pale face and her dark hair...  
"I have no idea..." Haruka replied in a low tone. She couldn't quite understand what, but she had felt something when she'd touched that girl... a sense of familiarity... some sort of nostalgic feelings. Also what concerned her the most was the surge she'd felt, it was the pulsing glow of some sleeping power. Looking into Michiru's deep blue eyes, she knew for sure that the young violinist felt the same apprehension...

Elsewhere in the building five figures in white coats were talking in the darkness of what looked like a locker-room.  
"These humans are really useless."  
"As if we didn't know..."  
"However I still wonder how they have managed to get to our files..."  
"What do you mean?" a shocked voice asked.  
"They were on one of the computers linked to the local web." one of the other voices revealed snidely.  
"What?"  
"It's true..."  
"Someone tried to open the Pure Hearts directory."  
"We were lucky, with the right password, you could get into all of our files."  
"N-nani? But that's crazy!"  
"You said it."  
"Who is that stupid incompetent who put them all there?"  
"Actually... it was Professor Tomoe."  
"..."

A loud sneeze interrupted the work of a tall man with white hair and big glasses, hiding his eyes. He had a strange, evil smile on his face...  
There was a glass container full of water over a burner on the long table in front of him, along with many phials and other things he needed for his experiments.  
Focusing again on what he was doing, the Professor slowly poured the embryo contained in the phial in his right hand in the glass container.  
A reaction seemed to occur and the embryo started to grow until it broke the glass and floated in the air in the shape of an egg.  
"Kaolinite..." he spoke with a deep voice.  
"Hai, I'm here." a beautiful woman with cold eyes and hair as red as the narrow dress she was wearing under her white coat, appeared from nowhere right behind the mysterious man.  
"At last I have completed the eggs of Daimon! They can detect those human beings with pure hearts and steal them!"  
"Pure hearts?"  
"That's right... the Sacred Cup, with which I can control the world as I wish, appears only when the three Talismans are brought together. The three Talismas are in the pure heart crystals of three special people."  
"Then if we find those selected human beings and obtain the Talismans..."  
"...we can get the Sacred Cup! And the world!" and with that last sentence, the man burst into hysterical laughter, while the egg just flew away and vanished from sight, soon followed by the red-haired woman...


	20. And When the Story Begins

01/09/05 - I know it has been a long time since my last update and I'm really sorry about it (gomen!), but the last chapter of Destined Souls is finally online...

asakura89: I don't know what I'll do in the future but I'm definetly going to write something more about H&M.  
Just wait and see whether you like it or not ; )

* * *

**Chapter 20: And When the Story Begins...**

"So it's true, then... you're leaving."  
"Hai. My father has been transfered and we move with him."  
"Will you finish out the school year at least?"  
"No, we are leaving in three days."  
"So soon..!"  
"Ehi, don't sound so sad or I might think you truly are!"  
"I am and you should know it."  
With a sad smile, Nami looked up into those teal eyes of Haruka's and decided to reveal what she had been thinking: "It looks like you really forgot..."  
The sudden change of subject confused the blonde: "Forgot... what?"  
"This scene... is something that has already happened between the two of us before..."  
With a frown, Haruka kept on staring at her friend, unable to understand (or remember) what the girl was talking about...  
It was a nice Sunday and the two girls were sitting on a bench, the same one they had been sitting on the day a youma attacked Nami.  
"The first time I saw you at Mugen High I felt.. well, quite fascinated by you..." a light blush spread on the red-haired girl's cheeks as she saw the confident smile on Haruka's lips: "But.. there was something more... I was sure I had already met you before. It took me a while, but then I remembered." she paused, smiling at the memory.. "I was 5 when my family and I moved the first time, to Odawara."  
Odawara... Haruka remembered that place. She had spent her summer holidays there a couple of times as a child.  
"I felt very sad and alone, because I had to say goodbye to all of my friends. I tried to make new ones at Odawara, but at that time I was too shy and the kids at the playground wouldn't let me play with them... it was then that I met you. You were as alone as me, but instead of being scared or sad about it, you looked unaffected."  
At those words a wry smile formed on Haruka's lips... it was in her nature to hide her feelings so skillfully, after all.  
"I thought we could play together, but then... would a boy play with a shy girl like me? I was afraid you would refuse like the other children, so I just sat there on the swing..."  
Finally Haruka started to remember something... it was a warm day, but there was a gentle breeze in the air. She was playing with a ball, when she saw someone... a little red haired girl with big sad eyes. Haruka had never seen her before.  
She was all alone on the swing and looked rather scared...  
"Then you kicked your ball too hard and it rolled right to my feet. Now I'm sure it was deliberate." the red-haired girl looked at the tall blonde to see her reaction, but Haruka was just smiling, so Nami went on: "You asked me to kick it back and I told you I couldn't because of my dress, then..."  
"I told you to just roll it back."  
"And I did and we played together for the whole afternoon. And the next day and the day after... then my mom told me we would have some guests over for dinner: Arumi-san, an older lady living on the other side of the street and her grand-daughter, a girl about my age. You cannot even imagine the shock when you arrived with your grand-mother... a girl, the person I had spent so much time with, was a girl just like me. And then I wondered... 'was she teasing me?'"  
The question made Haruka frown... the red-haired girl's smile however didn't fade as she continued: "But the answer came easy to me: no, she was just being herself."  
Nami paused again, but this time, as she looked at the tall blonde sitting next to her, the red-haired girl saw a serious look on Haruka's face: "And then I foud out you were leaving for Tokyo the next day and I was very sad.. alone again... when we said goodbye and you got in the car.. it was then that I realized I didn't even know your name..."  
"And you asked me... I was surprised to hear your voice.. and the question as well... I should have told you before..."  
"But you told me then.. you popped your head out of the car window and shouted it as loud as you could, but the car was already far away and I only caught your first name: Haruka."  
They both kept silent for a while, looking at the cloudless sky, then it was Haruka's turn to speak: "I can't believe you were that little girl... and I can't believe I forgot about it."  
"But you didn't. You remember it now, don't you?"  
A sad smile formed on the blonde's lips: "It's incredible.. after so many years, we meet again and then we have to separate once more..."  
"Who knows? We could meet again someday.. and maybe that time you will be the one wearing a dress... it would look nice on you, I'm sure of it."  
"Of course, but it would look much nicer on you..."  
"I know, I know.." by now Nami was too used to Haruka's flattering attitude to take it to heart. Then she looked at her watch and stood up: "It's time to go. I still have so much packing to do..."  
"Then goodbye.. and good luck, Nami-chan." Haruka stood as well and moved closer to the red-haired girl to hug her.  
When they parted a light blush had appeared on Nami's cheeks.. "Good luck to you too... with Michiru-san, of course..."  
Caught off guard, the young car racer had to fight hard to hide her emotions and simply nodded as the red-haired girl left with a smile...

Left alone, Haruka went back to her motorbike, put on her helmet and sped off with Nami's words - dangerous words - still echoing in her mind.  
It took her a while to forget them and when she finally succeeded and went back to the apartment, it was sunset.  
"You've been out for a long time." it could have sounded like an accusation, but as the tall blonde looked to the beautiful aqua-haired girl, wearing an apron while cutting some vegetables (she was in the kitchen to prepare dinner), Haruka knew it wasn't meant to be.  
"I met with Nami-chan.. she is leaving with her family."  
At the revelation, Michiru turned her full attention to her partner: "When?"  
"In a few days."  
"So soon?"  
"That's the same thing I said to her..."  
In the silence that followed, Michiru carefully watched her taller friend. She knew how much Haruka cared about Nami, even though the stubborn blonde would never have admitted it.  
Sensing the oddness of the moment, the young car racer spoke again wanting to change the subject: "So.. when will dinner be ready? I'm starving!"  
And of course she succeeded and their evening went on well, until that night...

It was dark... it was confused... it was devastating... it was.. a nightmare, just a nightmare. But the more Haruka kept on repeating it, the more those terrible images filled her head.  
By now she'd had several visions, but this particular one was the worst. It was so real and horrible...  
She sat up on her bed and covered her eyes with a trembling hand.. there was no way she could go back to sleep now.  
The tall blonde glanced over at the alarm clock, it was still the middle on the night - 2:35 a.m.  
It was a warm night, but a cold chill ran down her spine... it felt like ice in her veins. Unable to stay there any longer, she decided to get up and go to the kitchen for something to drink, hoping it would be enough to get those catastrophic scenes of destuction out of her mind.  
It was then, passing by the sitting-room that she saw someone standing by the window. After a moment of confusion, the blonde easily recognized her partner. Of course Michiru had the same nightmare...

The Silence, the mission, the Messiah... how could she forget any of that when such shocking visions kept on haunting her dreams at night?  
Standing in front of the window, Michiru hugged herself trying in vain, trying warm up her freezing body. She looked through the reflection of her tired face, past the buildings and the city lights of Tokyo, staring out at something only she could see.  
Then she felt hands resting on both her shoulders and jolted, before relaxing again as soon as she noted the reflection in the window-pane of Haruka standing behind her.  
They kept silent for a long time... the closeness of each other was enough to soothe their pain and worries, even though it wasn't enough to erase them... nothing could do that.  
It was then, while Michiru was following the flow of her own thoughts that she felt how Haruka's hands begin to massage her stiffened shoulders.  
The aqua-haired beauty knew that she shouldn't allow such dangerous personal contact between the two of them.. not at a vulnerable time like this, but it was also at a moment like this that she couldn't find it in herself to pull away from that tender touch... could anyone even imagine how gentle those strong hands could be when Haruka wanted them to?  
There were so many emotions buried deeply in her heart that the young violinist couldn't repress them any longer and before Michiru even knew it, she had started to speak: "Did you see.. the eyes.. of that child?  
The moment before he died? He was so frightened..."  
A sob interrupted her, almost choking her words. At the same time, the movements of the blonde's hands got slower but also more determined, as if she was trying to comfort her smaller partner with her actions since she couldn't find the right words.  
"And that man..." the aqua-haired beauty was deliberately ignoring her friend.. "He was calling for his wife...he was weeping..." again Michiru paused, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears if she said anything more. Only one crystal droplet escaped her left eye, traveling down her cheek to land on one of Haruka's fingers...  
This time the blonde's hands stopped completely, but didn't move away from the other girl's shoulders. This time she decided to speak: "All of this..." her voice nothing more than a whisper: "It won't happen... we won't let it happen... it is our destiny to stop it.. remember?"  
Again it was silence, then the young violinist turned to face her partner... they were so close and yet they both felt the presence of the invisible wall that stood right between them... a wall they both wanted to destroy and at the same time, they needed it to carry on their mission...  
Finally looking into Michiru's eyes, Haruka expected to see the smaller girl crying, but in spite of her pain and worries, the aqua-haired girl was calm as usual as she spoke: "What if we are too late? What if the enemy finds the three Talismans before we do? If we cannot prevent the Silence?"  
"We can't give up right now, not before we even try to do something."  
This time Michiru didn't find anything to object to and just looked thoguhtful as the tall blonde spoke again: "Of course we don't know how it's going to end.. that's why we have to do our best to accomplish our mission. We can't afford to fail. Beside..." 'I don't care as long as I can be with you', but she couldn't say it out loud, could she?  
Nevertheless, looking deep into those beautiful deep blue eyes that seemed to be able to read her very soul like an open book, Haruka felt as if Michiru had already figured out what she wanted to say...  
With a sigh the young violinist closed her eyes: "You're right, Haruka. I've been a little emotional tonight... please, forgive me."  
But the tall blonde just shook her head: "There's nothing to forgive. I've been emotional myself... remember? You're just worried.. and so am I. But I know.. I know we can do it."  
Being so close to this angelic creature, Haruka couldn't help but think about the months she had spent with Michiru since that day at the track when they had first met, then there was the cruise and her decision to become Sailor Uranus after Neptune's fight with the boy who had turned into a youma... it had been such a long time and so many things had happened... it wasn't exaggerating to say that her meeting with the aqua-haired beauty had completely changed her life. In spite of the  
nightmares, fears and responsabilities she now had to take care of, Haruka was more than sure it was a better life.  
And yet not one of those thoughts escaped her lips while her teal eyes were locked with Michiru's blue ones. It was something that she couldn't and shouldn't say.. most of all, it was something Michiru didn't have to know. After all, there was no way that the clever girl could read her friend's mind like that, was there?  
After another brief moment of silence, the young violinist finally smiled enigmatically "Hai.. as long as we fight together..."  
And with that last, soft statement, the conversation was over.

The next morning was a quiet one like so many others had been.  
They were sitting at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence.  
After a while, Michiru looked up from her cup of tea to have a better look of her partner, who was reading the newspaper.  
The tall blonde seemed to be rather absorbed in the article she was reading... was it about politics? Economy? Crime column?  
Of course, not. Even though the aqua-haired beauty couldn't see it, she was more than sure Haruka's captivated look was due to the sports section.  
A whole week had gone by since Nami had left and the young violinist was more than sure that her partner was still thinking about the red-haird girl. Haruka would never admit it, but she had grown fond of Nami, just like a little sister.  
It was then that her mind went back to the talk they had had just some hours ago... to the gentleness Haruka had showed her and the blonde's reassuring words... an alarm seemed to go off in her head. These were dangerous thoughts and she couldn't let them grow into desire, not when the Silence was approaching... not when she had forced her partner to make that promise.  
After all, it was just enough being around her every day, especially in the morning when the young violinist could view the intimate side of Haruka...  
With a warm smile Michiru kept on watching the blonde, until she couldn't help herself and a soft giggle escaped her lips. At that moment, the young car racer finally raised her head from the newspaper to regard her smaller partner with a questioning, surprised look: "What's so funny?"  
"Your hair. It's all messed up..."  
Haruka's eyes twitched at the remark, then the girl unconsciously passed a hand through her wild sandy-blond hair. It was still early in the morning, of course her hair was ruffled... she was still wearing her pyjamas, after all!  
But before she could even try to defend herself, Michiru quickly moved forward and stole the newspaper from her hands with a sweet, mischievous smile: "Don't worry, Haruka, you look cute."  
Luckily for her, the young violinist had just started to read through the front page and couldn't see the effects of her words on the now crimson blonde.  
'Cute'... how many people could venture such a comment about Haruka without paying the consequences? Well, the answer was more than obvious. The young car racer had learned a long time ago that Michiru could say whatever she wanted to and that was because... well, because she was Michiru.  
The tall blonde then coughed, trying to sound casual, and purposely changed subject: "About today..."  
"We end our lessons at 12 p.m., then I have to meet with the school orchestra for the acoustic arrangements at the park..."  
"Then I will be waiting for you at the same place."  
As Haruka mentioned the 'same place', an amused smile appeared on the young violinist's lips: "It looks like you really love it..."  
Knowing that her partner wanted to tease her, the blonde just shrugged and stood up: "At least I have something to entertain myself with there." then she left the room to go and get her uniform.  
"The girls you used to flirt with aren't enought any more?"  
Haruka took her time before giving an answer: "No, they are just.. different."  
"Different?" the smaller girl questioned with a sceptical look.  
"Yeah, different. Now if you don't mind, I have to change for school."  
"Of course." Micbhiru replied, following her partner with her eyes as the taller girl left the room.  
Then she focused again on the front page of the newspaper was the breaking news of another youma attack in Tokyo that had been foiled by Sailor Moon and her gang. The story covered half a page... she couldn't help but wonder if these other soldiers would try to interfere with their mission. Should they consider those Sailor Senshi as allies or just more enemies getting in the way?  
It seemed that they weren't interested in finding the Talismans nor did they know anything about the Silence. Yet they could be a problem... a real problem...

It had all started with the challenge from Ginta-kun during the school trip.  
The shy boy had even tried to involve the blonde with other videogames, but soon enough he had understood that she was only interested in racing games and that's why he had showed her 'that place': a game center.  
There Haruka could play her favourite F1 race simulator and relieve tension... and with Michiru preparing for a school concert in the nearby park, the young car racer had the perfect opportunity to spend her free time not only flirting with girls, but also playing her favorite game. And this day was no exception...  
As Haruka stepped in the building, she greeted with a nod the boy at the register before hearing some unusual noises... like someone squealing.  
She easily located the source as she approached the race simulator.  
Two girls - obviously younger than herself - were racing together.  
It was clear that the one with strange dumpling-like blonde hairstyle had lost to her friend - another blonde with long hair and a big red bow. The girl with the bow who was now trying to convince her companion to play again - talking about the importance of what they were doing (yes, she was a strange girl).  
Looking at the two, Haruka couldn't help but think how cute (and funny) these girls were and she stepped up and joined the conversation: "Hey, young girl.. could I join you then?"  
Her appearance seemed to have completely caught their attention and not a second later, the girl with the red ribbon had dismissed her friend: "Oh, please.. have a seat!"  
Then Haruka spoke to the odango-haired girl.. "Would you mind holding my bag?" but again it was her friend who replied for her: "No, she doesn't. Let her hold anything you want." and the race begin.  
Having grown quite accustomed to the game, the young car racer was confident enough to give the other girl a good head start...  
The girl standing nearby pointed out that the race had started. Haruka, unconcerned, explained herself.  
"I know, but I have to give her a handicap."  
This surprised her friend and made the offended racer go even faster.  
But then it was Haruka's turn to show what she could do. Her car easily reached the top speed and overtook the one of the other player and put the girl with the red ribbon one lap behind before the race ended.  
"I lost completely!"  
"Nothing like that. You did pretty well too." Then looking to the girl with a charming smile: "Let me say that such a pretty girl has a good game sense."  
As the tall blonde expected, her words seemed to cheer the young lady up: "Do you think so? Well, I'm often told so..."  
It was at that moment that a familiar voice interupted: "Sorry to be late, Haruka." and Michiru came toward them.  
"See you, girls. Let's play together next time, dumpling-haired girl."  
Then, as they were leaving, the aqua-haired beauty addressed her with an insinuating tone: "You've become good friends with them, did you?"  
"Are you jealous?"  
"Maybe..."  
Of course Haruka knew her partner was just joking... it was always like that between them, wasn't it? Nevertheless the tall blonde wanted to justify herself: "They are cute, like kids..."  
They walked in silence for a while until the young car racer spoke again: "However, you've finished the arrangments earlier than I expected."  
It was a simple statement, nevertheless Michiru took her time before answering, pointing to a café they were passing by: "Let's have something to eat."  
Haruka obliged straight away, knowing that her partner had something on her mind.  
They took a seat at a secluded table and ordered some coffee that the waitress brought them in a few minutes.  
The café was a small one, quiet and intimate... it was the perfect place to talk about such things: "I can feel it. The sea is now getting stormy again. We have to watch out in this town."  
"That's right..." the blonde sipped her coffee, then.. "We have to be ready for the next attack... I wonder who will be the victim..."  
"A person with a pure soul... someone who is known for the sincerity of his heart."  
"Is there such a person in this world?"  
For such a bitter comment Haruka earned a worried look from her partner that dissuaded her from pushing the matter further: "So, what are we going to eat for lunch? I'm starving."  
"Oh my..!"  
"What?" the young car racer was rather alarmed by the shocked look on the smaller girl's face.  
"Our bento... I forgot them at the park... I had put them near the instruments and didn't get them when I left."  
Worry was quickly replaced by amusement: "Nani?"  
"I'm not joking, Haruka."  
"I know, it's just.. not like you, that's all."  
At that remark (or maybe the grin that her amused friend was desperatly trying to hide), the aqua-haired beauty didn't know if she should be more offended or ashamed.. "The others from the orchestra should still be at the park."  
"Let's go and recover our lunch, then."

After having paid the bill, the young couple left the café to reach the park. On the way to recover their forgotten lunch, they took a familiar road...  
"Why don't you wait here?"  
The sudden question caught the blonde off guard.. "Nani?" then she followed Michiru's line gaze until she noted the sign of Kameda's Tuning Service. "Are you sure?"  
The aqua-haired girl just nodded "I'll be back soon." and then left, while her taller partner entered the garage with a happy smile.  
There was a mechanic working on a car (or better say under), someone that Haruka seemed to know: "Kameda-san..."  
The man's head came out from under the car to see who it was and was greeted with a "Good afternoon."  
"Oh, hi. You're back again..."  
"Pardon me for interrupting..."  
"Just a second, I'll be done soon."  
"Hai."  
The man stood up, cleaned his hands with a rag stained with grease and then moved to the front of the car to fix the engine... Haruka was right by his side.  
She had known Kameda for a while... he was an expert mechanic and had also repaired her car a few times. He clearly loved his job and Haruka admired him for this, because he could do what he wanted (and probably had always dreamt) to do with his life...  
And Michiru knew all of this, didn't she?

After a while the tall blonde decided to move aside and stand by the entrance, not wanting to get in the way.  
It was then that she spotted the hem of a blue skirt out of the corner of her eye... she already knew who it was and yet wondered if the two had really followed her all the way from the game center: "Ehi, little kittens, how long are you going to hide there?"  
The head of the girl with the red ribbon finally popped out of the corner with an embarrassed smile: "Did you know?" She was soon followed by the one with the dumpling head.  
The young car racer walked out of the garage towards the low wall on the other side of the road and then spoke: "Tenou Haruka, first year of high school."  
The statement seemed to surprise the two girls causing the tall blonde to go on: "You want to know about me, right?"  
A big smile lit up their faces as they replied in choir: "Hai!"  
Then both girls put a hand behind their head with a perfect synchronization.. "That's right." commented the girl with the red  
ribbon while her friend just trailed off: "..right."  
Haruka was quite amused by this unusual couple, then with a thoughtful look she wondered: "Is there anything else you want to know..."  
"Hai!" hand raised above her head, the girl with the ribbon was ready with a question: "Who is the woman you were with?"  
"Who?" her friend echoed again.  
The tall blonde looked surprised, but didn't have the time to say anything since her inquisitor was pressing on: "What's your  
relationship?"  
"What kind?" the dumpling urged.  
"Is she your girlfriend or not?"  
"Is she?"  
The question was unexpected: "My girlfriend? Michiru?"  
"Michiru? Does that show your relationship?"  
"Does it?"  
For a moment, a brief moment, Haruka really didn't know what to say...  
Michiru.. her girlfriend? The aqua-haired beauty had always arouse much stronger emotions in the stubborn blonde: fear, anger, happiness, respect, unconditional trust, desire, love... could a girlfriend do all of this? The answer was obvious...  
"Our relationship is just more than that..."  
That simple statement seemd to break the girls' hearts... something that the charming Tenou Haruka couldn't stand: "But don't give up. You still have a chance..."  
The blue eyes of the girl with the red ribbon were now dreamy again.. at least until a soft voice brought her back to reality: "Don't be deceived."  
"Michiru.." the young car racer wondered how long her partner had been listening (not for too long, she hoped), nevertheless she already knew that a scolding session was waiting for her...  
"You're always saying that whenever you see a pretty girl."  
Just as she thought. She had to fight hard not to smile: "Don't say it like that."  
"Do you think you can say anything about it to me? I wonder if I should go home with your lunch..."  
"Oh, come on!"  
The charmed girl choose right that moment to step in: "A question! Are you Haruka's girlfriend?"  
The dumpling head just by her side: "Please, answer yes or no!"  
"No." was the calm reply they got from the young violinist... the answer she was supposed to give... what the two girls wanted to hear since they were interested in her taller partner.  
Haruka's girlfriend... no, she definetly wasn't. Their relationship lacked all the basic things that a couple would do, like kissing or dating... and yet her bond with her blonde friend was so much stronger than the one between two lovers, so much deeper...  
It was all about destiny.  
Destiny had brought them together and destiny was forcing them not to be together as they wanted to... and who knows how their future was supposed to turn out...  
It lasted for nothing more than a second, but when Michiru looked into Haruka's teal eyes, she knew for sure that they were thinking the same thing: girlfriend or not, what kept them together was something much stronger than any other relationship... a red thread that linked their souls, destined souls.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: First of all, I want to say thank you to all the people who read this story and kept on supporting me with their reviews and emails... Destined Souls is dedicated to all of you, guys: )  
A very special thanks goes to my editor, Saun, for her never ending patience and her extremely helpful advice. Arigatou : )


End file.
